forgive me
by Nfertiti
Summary: °°COMPLETE°° Et si deux ados pour le moins opposés se connaissaient et étaient les meilleurs amis avant d'entrer à Poudlard, mais que leur destin et leur famille les avaient séparé. Qu'est-ce que cela donnerait si l'un des deux craquait ?
1. Just a dream

N/a: Donc ceci est ma 1ère fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. C'est une sorte d'univers alternatif, donc on est bien d'accord que ça ne peut pas être une suite au tome 5 !! Mais y'a pas grand chose qui change par rapport aux livres juste deux ou trois petits détails ! Enfin bon vous verrez bien en lisant !!   
  
Spoilers : Tous les tomes donc vous êtes prévenu !   
  
Disclaimer : Bon bah malheuresement rien est à moi et tout est à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling !! Sauf l'histoire bien sur ça sa sort de mon pauvre cerveau en ébullition !! Lol ! Et je ne gagne absolument pas d'argent grâce à cette histoire des fois que des gens en douteraient !!  
  
Personnages : Vous verrez bien !! il faut bien qu'il y ai un peu de mystère quand même !!!  
  
Paring : Ah vous verrez bien aussi, la curiosité est un vilain défaut !!!   
  
Rating : pg-13 pour un chapitre (le 4 normalement) sinon c'est plutôt G.  
  
~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~  
Forgive me  
~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~*¤*~  
  
Just a dream :  
  
Le vingt-trois mai, jour maudit où les évènements avaient atteint le point de non-retour, ce jour damné où j'ai vu ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris s'embuer de larmes par ma faute, ses prunelles étaient si belles, que déjà petite j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans son regard, mais c'était là aussi où dans les moments difficile que je reprenais des forces et du courage pour continuer et ne pas craquer. C'était d'ailleurs ses yeux qui m'avaient presque le plus manqué durant ces six ans, non pas qu'il ne me regardait jamais mais lorsqu'il le faisait c'était toujours pour me lancer des regards assassins, donc pendant cette longue période, j'avais fait tout mon possible pour essayer d'éviter ses yeux gris qui savaient si bien lire en moi. Cette journée avait aussi été celle où je leur avais enfin avoué la vérité et où je m'étais excusée pour toutes les horreurs que je lui avais dites depuis six ans.  
  
Six ans, oui, depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard avant nous étions toujours ensemble, il était comme un frère, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, l'amour de ma vie et il me racontait ses problèmes, ses angoisses et ses envies, je l'écoutais patiemment et j'essayais de le rassurer du mieux que je pouvais. Mais ce qui comptait le plus pour nous deux, c'était que nous nous aimions. Il était tout pour moi et j'étais tout pour lui, alors que nous n'étions que des enfants. Notre histoire aurait continué, notre bonheur n'aurait jamais du s'arrêter mais le destin ou plutôt un homme ne voulait pas que nous soyons ensemble, heureux, cela aurait été trop facile, trop idyllique pour pouvoir durer. L'été avant notre arrivée sur le quai 9 3/4, tout avait basculé notre amour et notre amitié en même temps qu'une partie de notre vie.  
  
Ce fameux été où son père et ses amis mangemorts étaient venus tuer ma petite sœur, Kiana, c'était un avertissement, une menace, il ne voulait plus que je revoie son fils, il avait dit que notre amour devait cesser, que son fils unique allait devenir un grand sorcier, qu'il devait donc avoir une excellente réputation et pour ça il ne devait fréquenter que des sangs purs et non des sangs mêlés comme moi puisque mon père était un sorcier mais ma mère une moldue, ils étaient tombés amoureux malgré leurs différences et mon père avait décidé de ne plus utilisé la magie, sauf dans des cas extrêmes, pour s'intégrer au monde de sa femme. A la fin du mois d'août, j'avais reçu la lettre de Poudlard qui était pour moi un passeport pour la liberté car l'air était devenu irrespirable dans la maison, mon père qui était un sorcier, voulait à tout prix venger sa fille en allant tuer ses bourreaux.  
  
A ma grande surprise, et après lecture à mon plus grand désespoir, une deuxième lettre m'attendait, au premier coup d'œil j'avais pu constater qu 'elle venait de mon ami de toujours. L'écriture était assez désordonnée, l'encre avait coulé à certains endroits comme s'il avait pleuré en l'écrivant. Il m'avait griffonné qu'il était désolé du fond du cœur pour ce que son père avait fait, pour me préciser aussi qu'il n'y était pour rien, il m'expliquait qu'au cours d'une dispute ou il lui parlait de moi et de notre rentrée commune à Poudlard son père était devenu fou furieux, qu'il avait hurler que son fils ne devait pas compromettre son avenir en se montrant en public avec une sang mêlé, fille d'une sang-de-bourbe, une traînée. Mon ami me disait qu'il avait essayé de me défendre, mais que son père l'avait frappé et enfermé pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu'à ce que leur elfe de maison vienne le prévenir que son père et ses sombres amis avaient « tué la sœur de votre si charmante amie ». Après ça quand son père était revenu, il lui avait posé un ultimatum : ou il acceptait d'être son fils et donc de lui faire honneur ou s'il refusait « la famille de ta petite amie payera encore une fois pour ta désobéissance », il le déshériterait et le chasserait du manoir. Et donc n'ayant pas le choix il accepta de jouer le rôle du parfait petit sang-pur et d'abandonner ainsi la seule vraie amie qu'il n'avait jamais eue, même si cela lui coûtait d'obéir à un tel ordre, ce qui comptait le plus pour lui c'était ma sécurité. Sa lettre se terminait sur un adieu qui se voulait définitif, il disait que c'était mieux ainsi que nous serions plus heureux comme ça.  
  
Lorsque j'eus fini la lecture de sa lettre, j'essayai vainement de retenir les larmes qui m'étaient montées aux yeux pendant que je lisais, mais n'y tenant plus je m'étais écroulée sur mon lit en éclatant en sanglots tout en essayant de ne pas hurler de douleur. J'avais l'impression que mon cœur était serré dans un étau, comme si une main d'acier s'était refermée sur lui pour essayer de le tirer à travers mes cotes, ma respiration était saccadée et brûlante. Je n'entendais plus rien, j'avais envie de partir, de quitter mon corps, pour ne plus sentir cette douleur qui enflait en moi comme une vague entre cette torture et la mort je préférais encore la deuxième solution. Au milieu de la nuit, mes sanglots s'étaient finalement taris, après de longues heures de souffrances passées sur mon lit. J'avais fini par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, où des images plus ou moins agréables me revenaient, passant comme des flashs. Kiana, mon(ex-)meilleur ami et moi jouant dans notre jardin quand nous devions avoir quatre ou cinq ans moi pleurant après avoir fait une chute et lui qui courait vers moi pour me consoler lui, des larmes séchées sur ses joues, les lèvres et les bras en sang et des bleus partout sur son corps d'enfant de huit ans, qui sanglotait recroquevillé dans un coin de sa chambre après que son père l'ai battu tandis que je le regardais choqué par ses blessures Des hommes cagoulés, tout de noir vêtu qui tenaient Kiana et son père devant ma petite sœur qui la giflait ou lui lançait des sorts tandis que ma petite puce se tordait de douleur entre leurs mains, mes parents et moi qui regardions la scène de force, tenus par des mangemorts Kiana s'écroulant sur le sol, le visage tordu dans une grimace de douleur, des larmes coulants sur ses joues, ses yeux perdant leur dernière étincelle de vie, et ses bourreaux qui riaient de leur rire froid et cassant.  
  
C'est en me réveillant en tremblant comme une feuille ce matin-là, que j'avais compris, que jamais je ne pourrais oublier leur rire, qu'il m'accompagnerait tout au long de ma vie, pour me rappeler le sacrifice de ma sœur.  
  
Mes parents n'étaient même pas venus-me voir pour essayer de me consoler ou au moins de me calmer, ils ne s'occupaient que de leur propre tristesse et n'essayaient pas de la partager avec moi, à trois, nous aurions peut-être été plus forts, notre chagrin aurait peut-être été plus facile à gérer et à accepter si nous avions été solidaires, au lieu de porter ce fardeau chacun de notre coté, mais ce n'était pas dans leur nature que de montrer ouvertement leurs sentiments.  
  
Lorsque j'étais arrivée dans le Poudlard express, j'avais voulu le chercher pour lui parler, mais quand je l'avais trouvé, il était en train d'insulter deux garçons, un roux assez grand avec beaucoup de tâches de rousseur et l'autre avait les cheveux noirs comme l'ébène, de magnifiques yeux émeraude et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. J'étais choquée de l'entendre leur parler comme il le faisait et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais pris la décision de défendre les deux garçons et lorsque nous étions devenus amis, j'avais pris la décision de leur cacher mon passé, mon histoire et donc mon chagrin. J'avais fait ce choix en voyant à quel point les trois garçons se détestaient. Nous étions donc devenus très amis, je passais tout mon temps avec eux et lorsque nous le croisions nos rencontres finissaient toujours en duel entre nos deux groupes avec pour fond, des injures bien senties qui fusaient de part et d'autre. Cette petite guerre dura pendant six ans, je souffrais d'avoir perdu cette amitié qui me tenait tant à cœur, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive malheur à mes parents par ma faute et je fis donc mon possible pour oublier ou du moins cacher mes sentiments.   
  
Mais en cette fin d'après midi, un beau jour de mai, au bord du lac pendant notre sixième année j'avais craqué, pourtant je faisais l'impossible pour me retenir d'éclater en sanglots ou même d'imploser sous la pression de mon chagrin, mais j'avais trop retenu ma rancœur et mes larmes ces dernières années pour pouvoir tenir. Ce fût comme un barrage qui cède sous l'effet de la pression de l'eau, je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, les trois garçons avais essayé de me consoler, mais je ne m'étais calmée qu'au bout d'un long quart d'heure. Lorsque je m'étais relevée, mes trois amis me fixaient comme s'ils essayaient de lire en moi. Ce fut en voyant leurs regards inquiets, que je pris la décision de tout leur avouer et surtout de m'excuser auprès de mon amour d'enfance pour tous ces combats et insultes. 


	2. Excuse, Forgiveness and disappointment

N/a : j'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue !! J'ai été hyper touchée par vos review donc merci beaucoup !! ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent et la suite devrait arriver dans le courant de la semaine (j'ai bien dit devrait lol !!) voilà bonne lecture.  
  
Réponses aux gentils reviewers :  
  
Sigridia: Merci beaucoup la miss (j'espère que la suite te plaira autant !!) !! Ouai c'est sur que ça va pas être une fic excessivement joyeuse mais je sais pas si elle pleure autant que Ambre(il faudrait que la fasse pleurer au moins deux ou trois fois par chapitre pour rattraper Ambre lol !!! Mais bon ça fait du bien de pleurer après tout !) Lol !! Pas loin ça c'est sur !! Bisous et continue ta fic toi aussi !! p.s : maintenant que j'ai fini mon chap je me rends comte qu'elle pleure beaucoup plus que Ambre !!!  
  
Gaeriel Jedusor: Merci pour ta review !! Mais c'est sur qu'en écoutant My immortal y'a pas mal de choses qui deviennent émouvante !! J'espère que ce chap. te plaira aussi !  
  
Agua : Kikoo !! nan j'suis dsl mais tu n'as pas mis la 1ere review c'est Sigri qui la mise !!! J'espère que tu seras pas trop triste !! mdr nan j'arrête mes bêtises !! J'te fais des gros bisous et je retourne écrire la suite de la fic pour que tu puisses la corrigé cette semaine ! Zibousss  
  
ange-noire : Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil de ta part !! Sinon t'inquiète pas il y a bien une suite au total il devrait y avoir 7 ou 8 chapitres peut-être 9 je verrais !!  
  
Sln : Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et ne t'inquiète pas il y a bien une suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant !!  
  
Kloona : olala c trop gentil pique un méga fard à cause du trop gentil compliment merci beaucoup !! t'inquiète la suite arrive après ce chap j'aurais plus le temps de taper mes chapitres et vous aurez sûrement deux chap par semaine !!(en sachant kil y a en a ou 8 ou 9) Voilà le nouveau chap j'espère que tu le trouveras aussi bien !!  
  
Kaorulabelle : Merci beaucoup je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise !! Voilà la suite !!  
  
glamour-girl : est devenu écarlate merci beaucoup beaucoup quant à l'idée bah elle est née dans mon cerveau tordu !!!  
  
Lunattica : Pour Hermione et draco bah.. Hum tu verras bien dans ce chapitre !!  
  
Polio : Merci pour le compliment !! Sinon pour les personnages tu verras dans ce chapitre ! et pour le fait que tu sois un peu blonde bah je suis moi même blonde !! Lol !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !  
  
Haheuiah : merci mais c'est clair qu 'elle est pas aussi bien que ta fic !!!  
  
Kero Vs Sac d'OS : merci beaucoup pour ta review ça ma fait très plaisir !! (p.s : continu tes fic parce qu'elle sont géniales !!!)  
  
Shetane : Kikou la miss !! merci de m'avoir laissé un petit mot même si tu m'as déjà dit ce que tu pensais de ma fic en direct !! et j'espère que la suite te plaira croise les doigt et si tu veux que je tapes plus vite ba me demande pas de lire la fic heuuuuu chai plus comment elle s'appelle (nan je rigole je vais la lire mais je te rappelle qu'on a des devoirs aussi a faire lol !! on est malheuresement pas encore en vac's !!) bon j'arrete de blablater !! bisoussss  
  
Lessien Linw : bon ba pas grand chose à te dire à part merci mais je pense que je te l'ai déjà dit !! et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer !! (en fait pas du tout lol !! mais j'parie que c pas vraiiii ta pas pleur !!!)  
Bisousss  
  
Calimera : merci beaucoup !!  
  
Gros gros bisous à tous mes reviewers vous êtes trop gentils et j'espère que je ne vous décevrais pas !!! Xxx  
  
Petit rappel sur la fin du dernier chapitre :  
  
« Je pris la décision de tout leur avouer et surtout de m'excuser auprès de mon amour d'enfance pour tous ces combats et insultes. »  
  
Excuse, forgiveness and disappointment :  
  
J'avais pris une profonde inspiration, et je m'étais lancée sous les yeux étonnés et interrogatifs des trois jeunes hommes; je commençais ma tirade en me tournant vers les deux gryfondors :  
  
- Lorsque je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois dans le Poudlard express, je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'étais encore profondément bouleversé par la mort de ma petite sœur et aussi par la missive que m'avais envoyé Draco à la fin de l'été.   
  
Je m'étais interrompus en voyant que Ron et Harry s'apprêtaient à parler et je leur avais demandé de ne pas m'arrêter et que je leur donnerais toutes les explications qu'ils voudraient plus tard. J'avais donc repris le fil de mes explications :  
  


- La première fois que je vous ai vu, vous vous disputiez avec Dray, j'avais envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras pour me consoler, pour me dire que tout se passera bien, qu'il serait là pour moi. Mais je ne pouvais pas, donc j'avais décidé de prendre votre défense et j'avais ainsi l'impression de perdre mon ami d'enfance, mais je n'avais pas le choix et puis au fil des années vous êtes devenus mes meilleurs amis, malgré la haine que vous aviez pour Draco mais je suis passée outre cela et j'ai fait semblant de penser toutes les injures que je lui balançais à la figure, au fil du temps j'ai fini par ranger tout ce qui c'était passé, dans un coin reculé de ma mémoire et c'est comme ça que j'ai pris la décision de ne jamais vous parler de mon amour et amitié pour Draco ni du fait que mon père était un sorcier, ni du fait que Lucius Malefoy a tué ma petite sœur par cupidité.   
  
Je m'étais arrêté quelques secondes pour chasser d'un geste rageur les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, tout en respirant le plus calmement possible, pour garder mon sang-froid le temps que je finisse mon histoire, même si celle-ci était particulièrement difficile à raconter. J'avais continué en essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux sanglots qui perçaient dans ma voix.  
  


- Mais aujourd'hui je n'en peux plus, je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir menti pendant six ans, mais en ne vous disant rien je pensais être capable d'enfouir au fin fond de mon âme mes douloureux souvenirs et donc de les oublier. D'ailleurs j'ai honte de dire ça, car je ne dois pas oublier ce qui s'est passé, je ne dois pas oublier ma Kiana, elle ne méritait pas ce qu'on lui a fait, mais je m'égare c'est pas ce que je tenais à vous dire, je voudrais simplement que vous me pardonniez de vous avoir menti, alors que vous étiez mes meilleurs amis, mais ça me faisait tellement mal quand j'y pensais, alors je me disais que cela serait pire si j'en parlais. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.  
  
J'avais baissé la tête à la fin de ma tirade par honte, mais surtout par manque de courage car je ne voulais pas affronter leurs regards, je pensais qu'ils m'en voudraient et qu'ils ne me pardonneraient jamais mon mensonge. J'étais plongée dans ces tristes pensées, lorsque les paroles d'Harry me firent l'effet d'une douche froide.  
  


- Tu nous as menti pendant six ans et maintenant que tu viens de nous avouer que celui que tu aimes est notre ennemi, celui qui a passé ces six dernières années à t'insulter, celui ont le père a tué ta petite sœur, celui qui t'a fait souffrir Tu veux que nous te prenions dans nos bras en te disant que nous te pardonnons, c'est bien cela ? Mais tu nous as menti Hermione, MENTI, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de nous dire, je croyais que nous étions tes meilleurs amis !  
  
- Mais c'est le cas Harry, criais-je tout en sanglotant, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, mais il faut que vous essayiez de comprendre à quel point cela a été dur pour moi de devoir vous cacher mon passé.  
  
- Eh bien ! Tu n'avais qu'à nous le dire, hurla Ron hors de lui, nous t'aurions soutenu et aidé si tu nous l'avais dit dès le début, nous l'aurions accepté, nous aurions été là pour toi, Par merlin !!  
  
- Non je ne pouvais pas vous le dire, répliquais-je fermement, je souffrais trop et si je vous en avais parlé, j'aurais craqué, j'aurais été lui parlé, et il ne fallait pas que ça arrive, vous e comprenez donc pas ?  
  
- Tu sais Hermione, la souffrance est plus facile à supporter si on la partage et je te rappelle que Ron et moi nous sommes plutôt bien placés pour le savoir, est-ce que tu as besoin que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire en te disant que j'ai perdu mon parrain et que Ron a perdu l'un de ses frères (Bill), me fit remarquer le plus calmement possible Harry, nous t'aurions aidé à tenir le coup, mais je pense que tu ne nous faisait pas confiance pour venir nous parler.  
  
- Mais, si j'avais et j'ai confiance en vous, mais c'était trop dur, je sais que vous aussi vous avez beaucoup souffert ne croyez pas que je pense que votre chagrin est insignifiant par rapport au mien parce que je sais très bien que c'est faux. Je ne pouvais pas c'est tout, c'était impossible comme situation, s'il vous plait comprenez-moi, les suppliais-je.  
  


Je m'étais laissée tombée contre un arbre, je ne supportais plus leurs regards accusateurs mais surtout, et c'était ce qui me faisait le plus de mal, déçus. Un long silence avait suivi ma dernière phrase, mais Ron l'avait finalement interrompu en s'asseyant à coté de moi, en me prenant dans ses bras.  
  


- Nous avons tous assez souffert comme ça, je crois-tu ne mérites pas que nous te fassions plus de mal ma belle, nous n'allons pas en rajouter, ne t'inquiète pas mione, nous ne t'en voulons pas. La vie a été trop dure pour nous, ce n'est pas la peine de nous martyriser un peu plus en t'en voulant. Nous te pardonnons, parce que nous t'aimons, tu es notre petite sœur, nous ne pouvons pas te faire de mal, nous t'aimons c'est tout ce qui compte.  
  


Tandis que Ron s'était relevé, Harry m'avait soulevé et me serrait dans ses bras comme pour me prouver qu'il approuvait totalement ce que le rouquin venait de me dire. Ce dernier, s'était joint à notre étreinte pour sceller notre amitié éternelle.  
  
Après quelques minutes passées dans leurs bras, j'avais fait un effort pour refouler une vague de larmes que je sentais enfler au fond de moi, et je me tournais vers Draco, car je lui devais des excuses des explications à mon comportement si cassant et agressif de ces dernières années.  
  


- A toi ce sont plus que de simples excuses que je dois te présenter, ce sont ............... en fait je n'ai pas de mots pour exprimer ce que je dois te dire. Lorsque j'ai reçu ta lettre « d'adieu » je ressentais tellement de choses, du chagrin, oui, un chagrin indescriptible, je souffrais, j'avais l'impression d'avoir té abandonnée par tout le monde, en premier par mes parents qui ne me parlaient plus et donc j'étais désespérée, mais surtout par toi, toi la seule personne que j'avais réussi à connaître, à apprécier puis à aimer, car je te rappelle qu'en dehors de Kiana et toi je n'avais personne et je ne voulais d'ailleurs pas d'autres amis. Donc en te perdant je me retrouvais toute seule, je croyais que les gens ne voulaient plus me voir, qu'ils pensaient que c'étaient de ma faute si ma petite puce avait été tuée, et j'ai fini par me convaincre que ce qu'ils disaient n'étaient peut-être pas si faux, mais je me disais que c'était surtout de ta faute, que tu étais responsable, même si une partie de mon cœur savait très bien que ça n'était que des mensonges. Mais la colère et l'envie de la venger ont été plus fortes que mon chagrin, mon désespoir et mon amour pour toi, et c'est donc comme ça que j'en suis arrivée à te détester, à la fin de cet atroce été, j'avais oublié les promesses qu'on s'étaient faites, de ne jamais s'oublier, d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre et surtout de ne jamais arrêter de s'aimer. Mais la colère m'aveuglait et j'étais incapable de me calmer, le seul problème c'est que quand je t'ai vue dans le train, toute ma rancœur s'est envolée et la seule envie que j'avais était de me lover dans le creux et la chaleur de tes bras pour que mes peurs et ma tristesse disparaissent.  


Je faisais une petite pause car je sentais un grondement sourd dans mon cœur qui annonçait l'arrivée imminente des larmes et ce n'était pas le bon moment pour pleurer, donc je continuais le souffle un peu court car j'essayais de retenir les sanglots en retenant ma respiration.  
  


- Tu m'as regardé si froidement que j'ai compris que c'était vraiment fini, que tu n'avais pas écrit sous la menace, et donc j'ai pris leurs défenses en faisant semblant de ne pas te connaître et c'est donc comme ça qu'on s'est insulté pendant six ans. Si tu savais à quel point je regrette ce que je t'ai dit, je ne le pensais pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix et sache que malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit, je n'ai pas oublié nos promesses et je déplore le temps qu'on a perdu.  
  
Je m'étais arrêté une seconde pour voir sa réaction, mais son visage était de marbre et ses yeux inexpressifs. J'avais alors planté mes yeux noisettes aux reflets dorés dans ses prunelles grises-acier, en essayant de trouver une quelconque trace de réaction dans les tréfonds de son âme, j'avais vu une petite lueur comme la flamme d'une bougie qui vacille sous les assauts du vent mais qui tient bon pour prouver que l'espoir existe encore, en la voyant j'avais repris un peu confiance tout en me rappelant une phrase qu'il m'avait dite à propos de mes yeux lorsque nous étions enfants « Qu'exprime donc tes yeux ? Plus que tous les mots que j'ai lu et lirait dans ma vie. », car il disait que mes émotion se reflétaient dans mes yeux, alors que lui c'était exactement le contraire, pour trouver une once d'émotion dans ses yeux lorsqu'il voulait les cacher, il fallait avoir mes yeux qui le connaissaient par cœur et qui le faisaient craquer ou savoir lire dans les pensées. C'était sur ces belle pensées que j'avais repris mon discours, après que Dray eut détaché ses yeux des miens.  
  


- Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie, pardonne moi. Pour notre amitié, au nom de notre amour, celui qu'on avait l'un pour l'autre lorsque l'on était enfants, même si aujourd'hui tu ne le ressens plus. Pardonne-moi en souvenir de nos fous rires et de nos confidences, lorsqu'on se cachait dans l'armoire au fond de ta cuisine et que les elfes de maisons faisaient semblant de ne pas savoir où nous étions cachés pour nous protéger. Pardonne-moi d'avoir été si stupide de t'avoir accusé d'avoir douté de toi à propos de la mort de Kiana, alors qué nous avions que onze ans et que de toute façon tu l'aimais presque autant que moi.  
  
Lorsque je l'avais regardé à nouveau, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son expression était la même, je savais que ça n'était qu'une façade (lol !! chercher pas c un petit délire entre amie !), qu'il avait toujours eu du mal a montrer ses sentiments, mais jamais à ce point là. Je l'avais fixé silencieusement, attendant qu'il bouge ou dise quelque chose, lorsque soudainement il s'était retourné, et s'était mis a marcher rapidement vers le château. J'étais restée là les bras ballants abasourdie, à le regarder partir son silence et sa fuite était pire que des coups ou des insultes, j'aurais préféré qu'il me gifle ou encore qu'il me traite de tout les noms, au moins ça aurait prouvé qu'il avait entendu et compris ce que je venais de lui dire, mais non, il était parti me laissant le cœur en lambeaux, a sanglotée comme une perdue. Harry et Ron avaient en vain essayé de me calmer, mais cette fois-ci j'étais inconsolable.  
  
Draco ne m'avait rien dit, mais j'avais quand même très bien saisi le message, il ne me pardonnait rien du tout, il ne voulait plus me voir ni me parler et surtout ce qui m'avais fait le plus souffrir, il ne m'aimait plus. Mes deux amis avaient tenté de me convaincre, qu'il avait peut-être été dans un coin pour réfléchir à ce que je venais de lui dire mais je ne les croyaient pas. Après plusieurs minutes d'immobilité, j'avais fini par partir moi aussi ou plutôt par m'enfuir pour pouvoir aller pleurer tout mon saoule dans un endroit tranquille. 


	3. Stroll about and confess

**N/a :** Hi !! (Ça veut dire salut en anglais pour ceux qui seraient pas au courant ) voila le chapitre 3, que j'ai fait pendant ma banalisée de physique (lol !! no coment !) j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! Au fait pour l'information le titre veut dire déambuler et avouer le chapitre 2 ça voulait dire excuse pardon et déception et le chapitre juste un rêve. Voilà bonne lecture !  
  
_Réponses aux gentils reviewers :_  
  
Agua d'amourrrrr journée peace and love() : Et oui je suis aim !!! nan je rigole en fait a mon avis y a juste le truc a review qu'à péter un câble mais bon c'est pas grave ça fait style !!! Pour les fautes d'orthographe tu me connaît je suis tellleeement doué en grammaire lol !! t'auras la suite ou lundi ou mardi (mais comme on mange pas à la même heure ba tu l'auras pas pdtr !!) et t'inquiète pour l'svt on va tout déchirer !!  
  
m4r13 : Ouai la machine elle est cassé c'est légèrement agaçant d'ailleurs au moment où fanfic t'envoie toutes les reviews d'un coup et tu sais plus ou donné de la tête !!! mais bon j'adore les review alors ... sinon merci pour ta review. Et pour l a lueur d'espoir ba.... Tu verras bien en lisant ce chapitre !!!  
  
Alba : hum rassure moi t'as pas fait exprès d'envoyer toutes ces reviews ??!! enfin bon pas grave merci beaucoup et la suite arrive t'inquiètes pas !!  
  
virginie1 : oulalala deviens écarlateest trop trop trop gentil !!!merci beaucoup !! Pour les fautes je n'ai aucun mérite j'ai mes deux correctrices officielles (wesh agua et shetane ) et puis Word c'est très pratique aussi!! Pour la réactions d'harry et Ron je pense que tout le monde a eut envie de les frapper !! même moi quand j'ai relu le chapitre avant de le publier !! J'avoue hermione s'excuse mais drago n'est pas un ange dans cette histoire nous sommes d'accord !! bon ba voilà encore merci beaucoup pour ta super gentille review qui m'a fait très plaisir à lire et j'espèrer que la suite te plaira tout autant !  
  
Mimi-la-pro, Selphie, Kaorulabelle, calimera : Merci beaucoup à vous quatre, vos reviews m'ont fait très plaisir !! voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !!  
  
Sigridia : Oui en effet manon il faut rester poli nous ne dirons pas ce que nous pensons de Draco (espèce de c !! lol !) mais bon je compatis pour toi vu que en ce moment tu ne peut plus aller sur le net (et donc tu ne peut pas poster la suite de ta fic grrrr !! Nan t'inquiètes c'est pas grave !!!) !! voilà j'espère que ton ordi va s'en remttre bientôt !  
  
Shetane : Pour la mort de Bill ba maintenant que je te l'aidt l'autre jour tu sais (nan ne me tapes pas pleaaaase !! lol !) hum hum !! no coment bien sureuu !! et la suite ba je fait ce que je peux tu peut parler toi ton chapitre il est o ???!!!!! p.s : pour la façade c'est plus fort que moi je peux pas m'empecher de penser à madame espagnol lool !!  
  
Haheuiah : c'est vraiment super gentil !!!! par contre à propos de ta fic permet moi de douter mais bon !! (au fait la suite arrive bientôt ?) merci encore !!  
  
Lessien Linw : Bon ba merci je suis grave dosé derrière mon ordi lol !! pr la façade j'adore ça me fait trop délire !! quand à la vie de mione ba oui c'est pas toujours facile sa serait trop beau sinon !!! et pour le couple hg/dm ba tu vera bien !!  
  
Kloona : hum ta raison draco est siii .... Tou koi!! Sinon merci pr ta review et pour tes questions ba tu veras !!  
  
Lunattica : t'avais bien raison ça parle effectivement de mione et draco je les adore surtout quand ils sont en couple !!! sinon merci pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu m'as dites dans ta review !!  
  
_Bon voilà j'ai enfin fini de répondre aux reviews en essayant de ne pas mettre la même chose à chaque fois ce qui est très dure parce que je suis fatiguée mais bon pas grave !! Voilà le chapitre 3en espérant qu'il vous plaise !! Bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont reviewer ou tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait mais qui la lisent quand même !! voilà gros bisous à tout le monde !  
_  
**Petit rappel sur la fin du dernier chapitre :  
**  
_Après plusieurs minutes d'immobilité, j'avais fini par partir moi aussi ou plutôt par m'enfuir pour pouvoir aller pleurer tout mon saoule dans un endroit tranquille._  
  
**Stroll about and admit:**

_(POV de Hermione) ce qui est entre « » sont les pensées de hermione.  
_  
Je m'étais mise à courir en sanglotant mes pensées tourbillonnaient dans ma tête, elles m'avaient fait si mal que cela m'avait donné envie de me fracasser le crane contre un mur.  
  
«Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal ? Je devrais être habituée pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a rien dit, pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti et pourquoi est-ce que je souffre comme ça ?? Il ne m'aime plus, il ne veut plus me parler, il me déteste maintenant. Je l'ai perdu c'est fini, fini , tout est fini ! »  
  
- Non, Dray ne me laisse pas, sanglotais-je en trébuchant sur une marche et en tombant par terre, non, non , non ..... c'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas finir comme ça.  
  
Mes larmes troublaient ma vue, je courais dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans savoir où aller, tout en continuant de bredouiller des paroles sans queue ni tête. Après maintes chutes, j'avais fini par entrer dans une pièce qui je le compris que bien plus tard était la salle sur demande, qui ressemblait à l'intérieur de la cabane que Draco et moi avions construits lorsque nous étions enfants comme toutes les fois où j'étais venu me réfugier ici. C'était dans cette cabane, qui était cachée dans une petite clairière dans l'immense forêt derrière le manoir des Malefoy, que nous venions nous cacher lorsque nous voulions être tranquilles, c'était aussi là que Draco se dissimulait après que son père le battait.  
  
C'était une pièce rectangulaire assez petite mais confortable et chaleureuse, dans le coin droit se trouvait une petite bibliothèque où se mélangeaient des livres de potions, de métamorphose avec les fleurs du mal de Baudelaire et Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare qui étaient nos livres moldus préférés. A gauche était dissimulé derrière un vulgaire tableau, un petit placard où nous cachions des réserves de nourritures. En face de la bibliothèque était installé deux poufs et une table basse sculpté. Dans le coin gauche était posé un gigantesque matelas recouvert avec des draps en soie verte où était brodé un majestueux serpent d'argent et à coté était encastré dans le mur une énorme cheminée dont on se servait pour arriver dans notre repère avec la magie et la poudre de cheminée.  
  
Je m'étais effondrée sur le matelas pour pouvoir ressasser les évènements de la journée et pleurer tout mon saoul en paix.

* * *

_(POV de Draco) donc je répète des fois que certains n'auraient pas compris que la c'est le point de vue de Draco.  
_  
(après qu'il ait quitté le parc)  
  
Je marchais tête baissée, sans regarder où j'allais, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées .  
  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle m'a dit ça maintenant, Par merlin ! Pile au moment où mon père me dit qu'il est temps que je reçoive la marque, il faut que je choisisse entre l'amour de ma vie et notre mort à tous les deux et surtout la mienne d'ailleurs ! C'est sur que si je ne deviens pas un mangemort, il tuera Mione et me tueras s'il apprend que l'on s'est « réconciliés » . Mais je l'aime, je l'aime tellement .... »  
  
Je m'étais répété ces derniers mots en boucle, jusqu'à ce que je me rende comte que je les avais dit à voix haute, et que j'avais atterri devant le bureau de Dumbledore, où justement le vieux sorcier était en pleine conversation avec les professeurs Rogue et Mcgonagall. Ils s'étaient retournés brusquement, en entendant ce que je venais de dire.  
  
- Qui est-ce que vous aimez M. Malefoy ? me demanda le professeur Dumbledore me me regardant avec un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.  
  
- Mione, murmurais-je si doucement qu'ils ne l'avaient pas entendu.  
  
- Excusez-nous M. Malefoy, mais notre ouie n'étant pas surdéveloppée nous n'avons pas pu entendre le nom que vous avez baragouiné, répliqua Rogue agacé, et donc vous nous faites perdre notre temps, tout ça à cause de vos hormones en ébullition d'adolescents.  
  
- HERMIONE, hurlais-je malgré moi.  
  
- Oui, là c'est déjà beaucoup mieux, dit calmement le vieux sorcier en me lançant un regard pétillant de malice par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, mais vous avez l'air soucieux malgré tout, y aurait-il un problème ?  
  
- Oui, le problème c'est que je suis un imbécile sans cœur, égoïste, nombriliste et stupide, dis-je passablement énervé contre moi-même, je l'ai fait souffrir pendant six ans et là elle vient s'excuser de m'avoir insulté ces dernières années alors que je ne mérite absolument pas ses excuses, et moi , au lieu de hurler de joie et de la prendre dans mes bras, je fais quoi ? Je m'enfuis et donc par la même occasion je lui fais encore un peu plus de mal si c'est possible.  
  
- Tiens, je ne savais pas que vous et Melle Granger, vous vous connaissiez si bien avant Poudlard, s'exclama mi-étonnée, mi-choquée le professeur Mcgonagall.  
  
- Eh bien vous le savez maintenant !, répliquais-je violemment, mais ça ne change rien au fait que je ne peux pas l'aimer comme elle le mérite, puisque si je le fais, mon père refera ce qu'il a fait il y a six ans, c'est à dire tuer quelqu'un de précieux pour elle ou pour moi, en l'occurrence à ce moment c'est tombé sur la petite sœur de Mione, Kiana, tout ça pour que nous nous revoyions plus. Et je ne veux pas qu'il lui fasse du mal, ni à elle ni à ses parents.  
  
- Et si vous nous racontiez Draco comment Hermione et vous êtes vous devenus amis, me demanda gentiment Dumbledore.  
  
- Si ça peut vous faire plaisir, grognais-je las, nous sommes devenus amis grâce à nos mères, elles se sont rencontrées à Sainte Mangouste lorsqu'elles nous mis au monde et elles ont sympathisée malgré leurs différences, ma mère étant une sorcière au sang pur avec les idées qui va avec ce rang bien sur, et la mère de Hermione étant une moldue malgré qu'elle soit mariée à un sorcier. Elles ont donc décidé de se revoir malgré l'interdiction de mon « charmant » père, et on se voyait donc presque tous les jours, je n'allais pas à l'école, c'est un sorcier, une sorte de précepteur, qui m'a tout appris et Hermione a fini par venir avec moi à ces cours au lieu d'aller à l'école moldue. Puis sa petite soeur est venue en cours avec nous, et nous étions devenus très proches comme des frères et sœurs. Sauf que Mione, je l'aimais bien plus que comme une sœur et nous nous sommes fait la promesse, de nous aimer éternellement et surtout d'être toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Mais lorsque mon père et ses potes cagoulés ont tué Kiana, tout a changé et je n'avais pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter de ne plus lui parler sauf si c'était pour lui faire des remarques désobligeantes.  
  
- Et qu'est-ce qu'y a changé entre aujourd'hui et ces six dernières années, m'interrogea le professeur Rogue tout en me lançant un regard agacé de ses profonds et insondables yeux noirs.  
  
- Eh bien, repris-je amèrement, nous avons passé six ans à nous insulter et à faire semblant de nous détester, et aujourd'hui ... elle a craqué. Il a fallu qu'elle craque maintenant ! Pile au moment où mon père me dit que grâce à ma récente majorité je vais pouvoir avoir l'immense « chance » de recevoir la marque, et s'il vous plait ne posez pas de question irréfléchi comme « De quel marque parlez-vous M. Malefoy ? » car vous savez aussi bien que moi de quoi je suis en train de parler.  
  
- Je vous savais stupide mais pas à ce point là, s'exclama Rogue, n'avez vous donc pas pensé que justement, le fait qu'elle a craqué maintenant allait vous sauver. Si vous arrêtez enfin d'obéir à votre père maintenant que vous êtes majeur, vous n'aurez pas à devenir un mangemort, Melle Granger et vous, pourrez à nouveau être ensemble.  
  
- Tant que vous serez à Poudlard, rien ne peut vous arriver, dit tranquillement le professeur Dumbledore, Lucius n'a aucun pouvoir sur vous ici, vous êtes en sécurité, ne vous inquiétez.  
  
- Nous, nous ne risquons peut-être rien, mais les parents de Hermione, qui va les protéger de la stupidité et de la folie meurtrière de mon « très cher » père ?, demandais-je agacé.  
  
- Laissez-moi m'occuper de leur protection, me rassura Dumbledore, je vous promets qu'il ne leur arrivera rien.  
  
- Avez-vous pensez à votre mère Draco, me demanda Rogue, car elle aussi risque de subir les foudres de votre père.  
  
- Oui peut-être, répondis-je prudemment, le seul problèmes c'est qu 'elle l'aime et par conséquent elle ne pense pas avoir besoin qu'on la protège de lui. Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez la sauver de son inconscience.  
  
- En effet nous ne pouvons pas la forcer, approuva Dumbledore, mais je peux toujours lui proposer un soutien, nous verrons bien si elle l'accepte ou non.  
  
- Très bien, je n'ai plus qu'à trouver Hermione, dis-je rassuré, mais cela ne va pas être facile, ici je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'elle a l'habitude de se réfugier lorsqu'elle veut être tranquille...  
  
- Toi non, mais nous oui, dit doucement Potter suivi par Wesley, lorsqu'elle ne va pas très bien ou qu'elle veut être seule, elle va souvent dans la salle sur demande au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie qui représente Barnabas battu par les trolls.  
  
- Et sache qu'on ne fait pas ça pour toi, mais pour Hermione, continua sèchement le rouquin.  
  
- Je me doute bien que vous n'allez pas vous mettre à m'adorer sous prétexte que Mione vous a dit qu'on se connaissait depuis toujours, dis-je en essayant de me plaquer un sourire plus ou moins figé sur le visage.  
  
- Nous devrions aller à la recherche de Melle Granger maintenant, pour être sur qu'elle va bien, dit le professeur Mcgonagall pour couper court à notre petite conversation.  
  
Nous étions donc partis la chercher, tandis que Wesley et Potter étaient retournés dans leur salle commune. Nous étions arrivés au septième étage, lorsque j'avais commencé à entendre comme des cris étouffé par des murs ou .... Des mains.

Je m'étais mis à courir comme un fou pour arriver devant la salle sur demande au plus vite, j'avais ouvert la porte d'un coup de pied et ce j'y avais vu m'avais figé d'effroi. Hermione se tortillait sur un matelas, recouvert de drap de soie, et criait des larmes coulant le long de ses joues traçant des sillons brillants sur sa peau pale.

Tandis que je m'étais agenouillé devant elle pour être à sa hauteur, pour pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et la bercer pour qu'elle se calme, elle avait alors hurlé une phrase qui m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Une larme avait coulée sur ma joue tandis que je serrait ma Mione contre moi.

* * *

Fin du chapitre !!! Personne ne m'en veut d'arrêtez le chapitre là au moins !!!! lol !! dsl ! La suite arrive bientôt vous inquiétez pas ! J'espère que ce chap vous a plu ! perso j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Bisousssssss  
  
Marion Xx


	4. Nightmare

**N/a : Lisez absolument ce qui va suivre ! Ne vous inquiétez pas c'est pas une annonce de retard ou un truc comme ça c'est juste pour vous prévenir que ce chapitre est R (ne venez pas me dire après que je vous ai pas prévenu !) Parce que......... Nan vous ne saurez pas !!! Mais bon disons qu'il peut-être choquant pour les âmes sensibles donc dans ce cas là allez directement à la fin je résume le chapitre sans les détails !**

Bon maintenant que vous êtes prévenu je peux vous dire un énorme merci pour toutes vos review !!! Merci beaucoup à tous !! Je mets la traduction du titre du chapitre à la fin après le résumé.  
  
Comme j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour taper ce chap je répondrai pas aux review je suis désolée !!

Enfin disons que je vais faire une réponse générale : Donc déjà merci !! C'est super gentil de votre part de m'envoyer tant de review !!! Je m'excuse pour la fin mais c'est le privilège des auteurs de faire des fins sadiques !!! Je vous promets pas que la fin de ce chapitre soit mieux lol !! Ce qu'elle lui crie ?? Ha ha vous verrez bien dans ce chapitre !! La suite va en effet ne pas être de tout repos mais bon le contraire serait étonnant nan ? Mais bon vous verrez par vous-même dans la suite !! Bon ba j'espère que la suite vous plaira sauf que ce chapitre est extrêmement court j'en suis désolé mais bon c'est comme ça ! Gros gros bisous à **Eole, kloona, Kero Vs Sac d'OS, samiaaaa, m4r13, sophorasi, cily, caro, Ania, Haheuiah, johanna, Mimi-la-pro, shetane, virginie1 et Lunattica,** merci pour vos encouragements !!

Et surtout à mes best friends adorés **Agua**(_je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir mis dans la 1ere version de ce chaap !! bisous_) **shetane**(_j'espere que ce chap te choquera pas trop !!_) et **sigridia**(_ta retrouvé ton ordi nan ?_) bisous je vous adore.

**Voilà donc je le redis des fois que .. Ce chapitre est R ok ?!**

_Petit rappel sur la fin du dernier chapitre :_

Elle avait alors hurlé une phrase qui m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet.

Une larme avait coulé sur ma joue tandis que je serrais ma Mione contre moi.

* * *

**Nightmare :**

_(POV de Hermione) On revient au moment où elle est arrivée dans la salle sur demande et qu'elle s'est allongée sur le matelas._

Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui m'avaient paru une éternité, j'avais fini par sombrer dans un sommeil agité.

J'étais assise à un assez large bureau où j'étais en train de lire une lettre lorsque j'avais entendu une porte claquer et des éclats de voix comme si une dizaine de personne se disputaient dans le salon, ce qui était assez étonnant vu l'heure tardive.

J'étais donc descendu pour voir ce qui se passait, en arrivant dans le salon la scène que j'avais vu m'avait glacé le sang. Environ huit ou neuf mangemorts tenaient prisonnière Kiana, le seul que je pus reconnaître car son visage était à découvert, était Lucius Malefoy. J'avais soudainement senti des mains m'agrippé et m'emmené dans un coin du salon, C'était d'habitude une pièce très éclairée pleine de bruits de conversations, d'émissions de télévision, de musique ou tout simplement de nos rires, mais là elle était sombre, la seule source de lumière provenait de la cheminée où une feu dansait allègrement et projetait des ombres sur les murs et sur les personnes présentes.

J'avais vu mes parents, ma mère sanglotait douloureusement sur l'épaule de mon père et celui-ci la tenait fermement contre lui, ses traits si fins et réguliers d'habitudes étaient tirés par la peur et la colère, bien plus que de la colère en fait c'était de la haine. Il regardait le groupe d'homme, vêtus de capes noires fournies de capuchons qui cachaient leurs visages, j'avais pu lire dans son regard une peur indéfinissable et une souffrance lancinante.

Ce qui le mettait dans un tel état, c'était que les mangemorts étaient en train de torturer sa fille cadette, une petite fille de neuf ans et demi aux longs cheveux bruns et bouclés, qui lui descendaient jusqu'au bas du dos, aux yeux bleus, si claires qu'on avait l'impression de se noyer dedans lorsqu'on la regardait, en amande soulignés de longs cils noirs d'habitude c'était une magnifique petite fille aux traits fins, avec un long visage, le teint halé et toujours en train de rire ou de faire des blagues ce qui faisait ressortir ses deux fossettes qui la rendaient belle à croquer lorsqu'elle souriait, c'est à dire tout le temps. Mais là elle ne riait plus, des larmes dégoulinaient sur ses joues si pales pour une fois, elle était secouée de longs sanglots incontrôlable, ses cheveux avaient été en partie arrachés ou découpés, sa peau à nu portait encore les marques des coups et des brûlures qu'ils lui avaient infligé après avoir chauffé un couteau de cuisine dans les flammes de la cheminée, ils lui avaient appliqué sur tout le corps.

Puis ils avaient enfermé un gros rat dans un petit seau à champagne puis l'avaient posé sur son petit ventre secoué de spasmes de façon à ce que la bête soit enfermée et ils avaient commencé à chauffer le seau pour que le rat essaie de s'échapper en « creusant » dans sa chaire. Lorsqu'ils avaient enfin enlevé l'immonde animal de son ventre, j'avais vu avec horreur les profondes marques de griffures et de morsures que la créature lui avait faites. Les hurlements qu'elle poussait me brisait le cœur un peu plus à chaque instant.

Après ça était venu le pire, ils l'avaient violé plusieurs fois chacun, laissant leur sperme dans ses lambeaux de cheveux, sur son visage et sur son ventre ensanglanté. Mes cris de désespoir, d'horreur et de haine, s'étaient joint à ses pleurs et à ses propres hurlements, et entre nos cris j'avais entendu les râles de plaisirs, les respirations haletantes et même les gloussements de ses bourreaux. C'était à ce moment là que Lucius avait sorti sa baguette et avait commencé à lui lancer des doloris sur doloris, tandis que deux mangemorts s'étaient avancés vers moi pour que je me tienne tranquille mais j'avais continué de crié, toujours la même chose, toujours les mots désespérés :

- LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE ! LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! ELLE NE VOUS A RIEN FAIT ! MALEFOY POURQUOI VOUS EN PRENEZ-VOUS A ELLE ! KIANA ! KIANA ! LACHEZ MOI JE VOUS DIS ! NAN ! KIANA !  
  
J'avais senti qu'on me secouait et que quelqu'un m'appelait mais je continuais de hurler, lorsque je m'étais réveillée en sursaut dans les bras de Draco, il me chuchotait des paroles qui se voulaient apaisantes, mais je tremblais comme une feuille et des larmes coulaient inlassablement sur mes joues.

- Je l'ai revu Dray .... j'ai revu les tortures qu'ils lui ont fait subir..... pourquoi elle .... sanglotais-je doucement en me serrant contre lui.

* * *

_Bon voilà le chapitre est enfin terminé (je sais il est très court), j'ai eu du mal a taper la fin mais bon c'est fait !! Le prochain sera plus long je vous le promet !! Maintenant je vais essayer de faire un résumé correcte ça devrait pas être trop dure mais je suis pas très douée pour ça donc bon !!!  
_  
**Résum :**

Après que Hermione soit arrivée dans la salle sur demande, elle s'est endormie et elle a sombré dans un sommeil assez agit ! Elle a revu la mort de sa sœur, les mangemorts qui arrivent les tortures qu'ils luii font subir etc. et à la fin la phrase qu'elle crie dans son rêve et dans la réalité c'est :

- LAISSEZ LA TRANQUILLE ! LA TOUCHEZ PAS ! ELLE NE VOUS A RIEN FAIT ! MALEFOY POURQUOI VOUS EN PRENEZ-VOUS A ELLE ! KIANA ! KIANA ! LACHEZ MOI JE VOUS DIS ! NAN ! KIANA !

J'avais senti qu'on me secouait et que quelqu'un m'appelait mais je continuais de hurler, lorsque je m'étais réveillée en sursaut dans les bras de Draco, il me chuchotait des paroles qui se voulaient apaisantes, mais je tremblais comme une feuille et des larmes coulaient inlassablement sur mes joues.

- Je l'ai revu Dray .... j'ai revu les tortures qu'ils lui ont fait subir..... pourquoi elle .... sanglotais-je doucement en me serrant contre lui.

Voili voilou c'est court mais bon y a pas grand chose à raconter sur ce chapitre une fois qu'on enlève les détails !!  
  
J'espère qu'il vous a plu !! A la semaine prochaine et je répondrais aux reviews !!  
  
Bisous tout le monde ! 

p.s: j'allais oublié la traduction de Nightmare ça veut dire cauchemar.


	5. Sorrow, calm and emotion

**_N/a :_** _Bon je sais que le dernier chapitre était ultra court !! Je suis désolée mais bon j'allais pas m'éterniser pendant trente page sur les tortures qu'elle a subi, je suis pas aussi gore que ça quand même pour qui me prenez vous !! Voilà donc ce chapitre est bien plus long vous rassure et moins gore !!! Bisous à tous !! Sinon bah je suis désolée pour ce petit retard mais mon week-end a été assez chargé et je n'ai donc pas eu le temps de le taper autant vous dire tout de suite que je ne suis pas très fier de ce chapitre donc bon vous attendez peut-être pas à quelque chose de magnifique parce que je l'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre !!  
_  
Cette fois je réponds aux reviews même si ça va être rapide vu que vous m'avez presque tous dit la même chose qu'il était trop court !!  
  
_Vengeresse, ange noire:_ Bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs, je suis contente que mon histoire vous plaise j'espère que la suite aussi !! Pour Mione et Dray et bien .... Tu verras !!! Et poour Kiana bah c'est claire que lucius n'est qu'un c !! Enfin vous m'avez comprise !  
  
_Kero Vs Sac d'OS_ : Salut !! T'es puni d'ordi encore longtemps ? (au fait t'as fait quoi pour être puni si c'est pas indiscret bien sur !) Pour les tortures bah j'ai pris des idées dans des films que j'ai vu (genre fast and furious 2) où dans des délires entre cop's (oui on est folle c'est pas grave !! lol !) Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review ça fait toujours très plaisir !!  
  
_m4r13_ : Qui ça sadique moi ? Nan !!! tu dois te tromper de personne !! lol !! Oui on est toute folle de draco !! Comment il va la consoler ?! hum tu verras mais peut-être pas dans ce chapitre !  
  
_Kate :_ Et oui c'est un peu le but de la fic d'être triste lol !  
  
_Shetane :_ Hi mon chou !!! (mon pouce est pré a tuer !!!! nan je rigole jiré p-e frapper stephane mardi et pi voil !) en ce moment même je suis degouté a cose d'un certain marat safin ki a joué comme une merde a cose d big ampoule sur c pitite main !! mais bon il était à tomber par terre tellement il était beau bave heureusement que mon guga préféré a gagné sinon j'aurais pété un cable !! lol !!! Enfin bon revenons à nos moutons c'est à dire ta review : Moi gore !! pas du tout enfin juste heu ! j'ai pas de mot !! mais bon !! J'te rassure j'ai eu du mal à taper le dernier passage gore brrr j'en ai encore des frissons ! mais fallait que je le tape donc tant pis faut sa forcer ! Et pour le temps que j'ai mis à le taper bah c'est pas de ma faute mais je suis trois de tensions à taper sorry ! Et pour les études !! J'adore les études enfin !! (oui t'as le droit de te bidonner) c'est à cause de la prof d'espagnol tout ça elle me fait trop flipper cette femme l !  
  
_virginie1 :_ Heu pour le résumé j'ai jamais dit que je le changerai ! mais si ta une bonne idée bah vas y propose !! pour Lucius perso j'ai toujours envie de le tuer !! Pour le fait qu'elle s'en remette un peu vite bah sa fait 6 ans quand même et puis elle allait pas se suicider quand même ! Et puis j'ai pas dit qu 'elle passait son temps à rire à chanter et à danser les premières années (en sachant que c'est un AU et donc les évènements que j'ai raconté dans le chapitre dernier bah doivent être pris en compte pour le début de la scolarité de Mione !!) !! Sinon merci beaucoup !  
  
_Ania, Kloona, sophorasi :_ Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements !!  
  
_Lunattica :_ Je t'approuve totalement allons fracasser la tête de Lucius contre un mur !!  
  
_Agua :_ Siiiii merci mon ti chou !! Pour le troisième étage j'y ai réfléchi et je pense quue le mieux c'est encore de sauter du toit c'est encore plus haut donc plus efficace !! lol ! imagine tu saute mé tu te brise juste la moitié du squelette t'es encore en vie !! donc le mieux c'est la tête la première !!! Encore merci pour tes encouragements et tes gentils et intelligents commentaires sur mon brouillon !!! kiss  
  
_Sigridia :_ salut contente de te revoir sur Internet et de voir que tu mets tes nouveaux chapitres !!! Je te rassure ça n'a pas été facile du tout de taper la scène du viol mais bon c'est pas grave faut faire des efforts et puis fallait bien que je le raconte !!  
  
**Voilà merci à tous et surtout toutes pour vos reviews !!! Gros bisous !**  
  
Petit rappel sur la fin du dernier chapitre :  
  
_J'avais senti qu'on me secouait et que quelqu'un m'appelait mais je continuais de hurler, lorsque je m'étais réveillée en sursaut dans les bras de Draco, il me chuchotait des paroles qui se voulaient apaisantes, mais je tremblais comme une feuille et des larmes coulaient inlassablement sur mes joues.  
  
- Je l'ai revu Dray .... j'ai revu les tortures qu'ils lui ont fait subir..... pourquoi elle .... sanglotais-je doucement en me serrant contre lui._  
  
**Chapitre 5 : sorrow, calm and emotion :  
**  
Lorsque j'avais repris mon calme, j'avais vu que nous n'étions pas seuls, car étaient également présent les professeurs Mcgonaggall, Rogue et Dumbledore , ils étaient en train de nous regarder avec un mélange de compréhension, de tristesse mais aussi d'émerveillement sûrement à la vue de Draco et moi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mais c'est ce qui avait réveillé ma colère ce regard mielleux dégoulinant de glucose, ça m'avait dégoûté et j'avais donc explos :  
  
- Comment osez-vous n'avoir ne serait-ce que le début d'un sourire sur le visage, il n'y a rien de drôle, je viens de revoir le mort de ma petite sœur et ça vous amuse ? Vous trouvez ça drôle peut-être ? Vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait, vous n'y étiez pas, ce n'est pas vous qui avez rêvé de ses derniers moments pendant de longs mois, ce n'es pas vous qui avez culpabilisé après sa mort, ni vous qu'on a accusé d'être responsable de sa disparition !  
  
- Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de hurler, de leur cracher ces mots à la figure, c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que ça sorte. Dumbledore s'était avancé calmement vers moi, tandis que le professeur Mcgonaggall essayait de retenir Rogue qui apparemment voulait me gifler pour mon insolence.  
  
J'avais fini par me taire en sentant les bras de Draco autour de ma taille, et son souffle dans mon cou, puis les paroles de Dumbledore finirent de me calmer.  
  
- Mademoiselle Granger, je sais que vous souffrez encore beaucoup aujourd'hui du décès de votre jeune sœur, je ne peux malheureusement pas la faire revivre, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que la magie ne peut faire revivre les morts, sinon beaucoup de personnes de votre entourage seraient bien plus heureuses qu'elles ne le sont aujourd'hui, à commencer par vous. Les deux seuls moyens que je connaisse qui pourrait sûrement apaiser votre souffrance sont, déjà de vous promettre que ceux qui lui ont fait ça finiront pas être attrapés et finiront leurs vies en prison.  
  
Il s'était arrêté quelques secondes pour nous observer puis avais repris :  
  
- La deuxième solution permettrait de, grâce à un sortilège qui demande un amour infini, faire apparaître en quelque sorte votre sœur pendant dix minutes puis elle disparaîtrait à nouveau. Les morts ne peuvent être appelés qu'une fois et pour le faire il faut en général être deux, ou sinon il faut avoir une très grande puissance magique et vouloir par dessus tout revoir la personne appelée.  
  
Je n'arrivais pas à y croire et d'après ce que je pus constater Draco non plus, puisqu'il regardait le professeur Dumbledore, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités de stupeur. Nous n'avions même pas eu besoin d'échanger un regard, nous nous étions avancés en même temps vers notre directeur en disant :  
  
- Que doit-on faire ?  
  
- Je ne doutais pas que vous seriez d'accord, dit-il avec un sourire entendu, vous devrez vous couper la paume de la main gauche pour l'un, droite pour l'autre, puis vous laisserez couler votre sang dans un verre, une fois qu'ils seront mélangés vous réciterez la formule, puis vous boirez une gorgée de sang et vous vous embrasserez cela scellera le sort.  
  
Il nous avait alors tendu un petit verre en cristal, où s'entremêlait un fil d'or représentant la lettre G et un fil rouge représentant un L, puis il avait fait apparaître un poignard au manche en or finement sculpté, où on pouvait lire Lonalai Mentieva, tandis que sur la lame était gravé le majestueux lion de la maison des gryffondors.  
  
- Le sort a été trouvé par Godric Gryffondor après que Lonalai Mentieva, la femme qu'il aimait, ait connu une mort tragique. Il voulu la faire revivre mais lorsqu'il trouva cette formule sa bien-aimée lui rappela qu'il devra lui aussi mourir un jour et qu'il ne pourra pas vaincre la mort. C'est du moins ce que raconte la légende de ce sort qui veut d'ailleurs dire en latin : souviens-toi qu'il faut mourir, il nous observa par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, c'est un avertissement, vous devez bien comprendre qu'une fois les dix minutes écoulées vous ne pourrez pas l'empêcher de se volatiliser et vous devez l'accepter dès maintenant avant de lancer le sort.  
  
Une longue minute de silence avait suivie cette explication, puis Dray et moi avions échangé un regard chargé de détermination, d'envie, celui de la revoir et de lui parler comme si elle n'était jamais partie, mais il y a avait aussi de l'appréhension dans nos yeux.  
  
- Nous sommes près, affirmais-je déterminée, qu'elle est la formule ?  
  
- Très bien puisque vous êtes avez l'air surs de vous, accepta tranquillement Dumbledore, la formule est memento mori, en la prononçant il faut vraiment que vous y mettiez tout votre cœur, toute votre âme et tout votre amour si vous voulez que le sort marche. Après avoir versé votre sang dans le verre vous réciterez la formule en pointant vos baguettes sur le verre puis vous boirez une gorgée chacun et vous vous embrasserez. Votre sœur aura une forme matérielle, elle aura le physique qu'elle aurait du avoir si le destin n'en avait pas décider autrement donc elle aura le physique d'une adolescente de 15 ans. Surtout , même si je sais que c'est difficile, ne laissez pas l'émotion vous submerger, car sinon vous perdrez de précieuses minutes en sa compagnie.  
  
Mes entrailles se tordaient douloureusement à cause de la peur même si j'avais du mal à me l'avouer, c'était ça, je craignais que mon amour pour Draco ne soit pas assez fort, pour la ramener.  
  
J'avais alors senti les doigts de Dray entrelacer les miens et les serrer, comme s'il voulait me rassurer, et se donner du courage en même temps.  
  
Draco avait pris le poignard dans sa main droite tandis que j'avais le verre de cristal. Il s'était coupé et avait fait couler un peu de son sang jusqu'à ce que le petit récipient soit presque à moitié rempli, Dumbledore l'avait alors soigné. Dray m'avait ensuite tendu le magnifique poignard pour qu'à mon tour je fasse don de mon sang. J'avais pris une longue et profonde respiration, puis j'avais doucement pressé la lame contre ma paume droite et laissé les perles de sang glisser de ma main pour tomber dans le verre.  
  
Ensuite nous avions pris nos baguettes et les avaient dirigées vers le récipient que nous tenions tout les deux puis nous avions récité distinctement :  
  
- Memento mori  
  
Alors une éblouissante lumière rouge et or avait jailli de nos baguettes, répandant une douce chaleur dans la pièce. Dans le verre notre sang s'était mis à tourbillonner en changeant de couleur, tandis qu'une étrange et réconfortante mélodie envahissait mon cœur, comme un chant d'amour et d'espoir.  
  
Soudainement tout s'était arrêté, la douce et entêtante musique avait disparu et la lumière s'était éteinte, mais notre sang avait pris une couleur blanc pur. Blanc, la couleur de l'espoir. Draco avait alors doucement approché le verre de ses lèvres et avait bu une longue gorgée, à mon tour j'avais bu l'étrange breuvage qui avait aussitôt répandu des picotements et des frissons dans tout mon corps, puis Dray avait placé ses bras autour de ma taille et m'avait serré dans ses bras, tandis que je plaçais mes bras autour de son cou et que je passais mes doigts dans ses soyeux cheveux blonds. Il avait alors pressé ses lèvres contre les miennes, tandis qu'il caressait doucement ma langue avec la sienne, j'avais failli lâcher un gémissement de plaisir refoulé depuis bien des années, mais brusquement nous avions été séparés par une force invisible, puis une adolescente aux cheveux bruns bouclés, aux yeux bleus clairs comme de l'eau de roche et au sourire charmeur apparut entre Draco et moi.  
  
En voyant que ni Draco ni moi ne réagissions, Dumbledore s'était avancé vers elle en souriant et lui avait dit :  
  
- Bienvenue à Poudlard pour les dix minutes de vie qui vous sont offertes. Je me nomme Albus Dumbledore, mais je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse beaucoup. Profitez du temps qui vous est imparti pour discuter avec votre sœur.  
  
Je n'en revenais toujours pas, je 'avais regardé, des larmes glissants sur mes joues. Draco avait été le premier à réagir, en la serrant dans ses bras puis il l'avait doucement poussé vers moi, pour me forcer à dire ou à faire quelque chose. J'étais alors sortie de ma léthargie et 'avais sauté dans ses bras.  
  
- Oh ! Kiana, je suis tellement contente de te voir. La vie a été si dure après ta mort, il s'est passé tellement de choses horribles, si tu savais, dis-je tremblante d'émotion, papa et maman, ils m'en voulaient, ils disaient que c'était de ma faute, ils ne m'ont presque pas parlé depuis six ans !  
  
- Oui, je sais tout ça ma belle, mais ça ne doit pas avoir tant d'importance dans ton cœur maintenant, dit-elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse qui m'avais paru lointaine, pardonne leur de t'avoir laissée tomber alors que tu avais besoin d'eux, de leur soutien. Ils méritent ton pardon, comme toi tu mérites d'être heureuse aujourd'hui. Durant ces six dernières années ta vie a stagné à cause de ma mort et du chagrin que cela provoquait en toi mais maintenant c'est fini tu dois vivre à fond et profiter de ta vie.  
  
- Je ne peux pas, pas sans toi, c'est impossible sans t'entendre rire, chanter, te voir danser autour de moi et faire des blagues à tout le monde, sanglotais-je douloureusement, tu ne comprends donc pas que tu étais mon rayon de soleil et que sans toi la vie est triste et grise, rien n'a plus de couleur, ni de goût, tout est laid et amer.  
  
- Je sais bien qu'avec certaines personnes ça a été dure quand je n'étais pas là comme avec les parents mais est-ce que tu n'oublierais pas quelqu'un par hasard, je ne t'ai pas entendu parler de Draco pour le moment alors que avant que je meurs je me souviens que vous étiez plus que proche ! fit-elle mi-moqueuse mi-interrogative, je sais que les évènements vous ont séparées du moins ces dernières années, mais aujourd'hui vous avez la possibilité d'être ensemble à nouveau, car il faut que Draco tu te sépares de ton père ton avenir n'est pas celui d'un mangemort battez-vous contre lui s'il le faut mais séparez-vous de lui et de son autorité écrasante qui vous empêche d'être heureux. Mais ce qui est aussi important maintenant c'est que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, souviens-toi seulement de nos meilleures moments et cela suffira à te réchauffer le cœur quand tu en auras besoin.  
  
- Si j'ai besoin de toi, j'aurais toujours besoin de toi, ne dis pas des choses comme ça je t'en prie, la suppliais-je.  
  
- Non, tu dois oublier tout les mauvais moments en rapport avec moi qui te font souffrir, ne te rajoutes pas des charges sur les épaules tu en as et auras assez comme ça, pour pouvoir vivre ta vie le plus tranquillement possible même si je sais bien que cela va être très dur. Il est temps que tu sois heureuse et que je sois qu'un doux souvenir auquel tu penseras que dans de rares moments, m'ordonna-t-elle fermement.  
  
Un lourd silence s'était installé, pendant que je réfléchissais et que j'essayais d'accepter ses paroles, qui tournaient et se répétaient sans cesse dans ma tête me faisant souffrir horriblement. Pendant ce temps Draco s'était timidement avancé vers elle et avait commencé à s'excuser, disant que c'était de sa faute si elle était morte, mais Kiana l'avait aussitôt coupé en lui expliquant que la seule personne qui devait culpabiliser et être accuser de meurtre est Lucius Malefoy, que lui seul méritait d'être blâmer.  
  
C'est au moment où j'acceptais enfin ses paroles avec difficultés, que Dumbledore nous fit remarquer qu'il ne nous restait plus que deux minutes avant la fin du sort. J'avais pris Kiana dans mes bras une dernière fois, en lui chuchotant que je l'aimais et l'aimerais toujours, qu'elle sera à jamais dans mon cœur et que j'allais reprendre ma vie en main pour pouvoir être heureuse et que Lucius Malefoy paierait pour ses crimes.  
  
Kiana avait pris ma main dans la sienne puis celle de draco, de façon à ce que nos deux mains se touche et, les avaient serrées entre ses doigts. Puis elle nous avait dit que notre amour était un don du ciel, qu'il fallait qu'on en profite et qu'on soit heureux ensemble.  
  
Soudainement, elle avait disparu, sans bruit calmement, nous laissant profiter de ce moment de complicité entre nous.

* * *

Voilà ce chap est enfin fini j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire j'espère qu'il vous aura plus !!

bisous à tous !


	6. For you and for me

N/a : Bon je sais je suis très très très en retard pour ce chapitre mais bon j'ai deux excuses valables donc personne n'a le droit de me taper !! En fait j'ai eu un virus la semaine dernière donc c'est pas très pratique pour aller sur l'ordi et après y a ma meilleure amie qui est venue chez moi et donc là bah j'ai eu autre chose à faire que de taper ce chapitre désolé yy !!! Mais bon le voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaira à mon avis oui ............. ! Il ne reste plus que deux chapitres le prochain vous l'aurez d'ici une semaine et demi à peu près. Sinon merci aux reviewers pour vos encouragements ! J'espère que l'attente de ce chapitre aura valu quelque chose et que vous le trouverez très bien !!  
  
Merci beaucoup à Vengeresse(t'inquiètes pas il va payer), monistar et sara lya (c'est très très gentil !! ), Tak'( c'est vrai j'me suis trompée dans les couleurs !!), Kero Vs Sac d'OS( contente pour toi que tu sois plus punie sinon c'est la galère !! moi aussi jsuis en vacance et bien contente de l'être d'ailleurs !! bisous), shetane(mentieva j'y avais même pa pensé que ça ressemblait au nom de la joueuse !! Quand au baiser ba oui ils sont chou !! très chou et .......), Sigridia(Modeste moi ?? peut-être mais bon je vais pas non plus hurler sur tout les toits wesh j'adore le chapitre que je viens d'écrire il est digne de J K R !! lol ! voilà jviens de lire ta new fic et ..... de toute manière jtai laissée une review !!! ), Agua(Espèce de petite ventarde va !! nan la zic de freaky Friday est génial c'est normal que tu l'aimes même si t'as pas vu le film qui sort le 26 juillet en dvd d'ailleurs ou le 27 je sais plus enfin bref une date dans ce goût là quoi !!), m4r13( oui je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi on aimerait tous parler une dernière fois avec les gens qu'on aimaient qui nous ont quitté ........ ça y est j'ai envie de pleurer !!!), Lunattica( merci pour tes encouragements désolé encore pour le retard). _Enormes bisous à tous_ ! u

_Rappel sur la fin du chapitre 5:_

Kiana avait pris ma main dans la sienne puis celle de draco, de façon à ce que nos deux mains se touche et, les avaient serrées entre ses doigts. Puis elle nous avait dit que notre amour était un don du ciel, qu'il fallait qu'on en profite et qu'on soit heureux ensemble.

Soudainement, elle avait disparu, sans bruit calmement, nous laissant profiter de ce moment de complicité entre nous.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 for you and for me  
**  
Draco m'avait attiré contre lui et serré contre sa poitrine, j'avais respiré avec délectation sa douce odeur chaude et sucrée, il sentait un mélange de vanille, de noix de coco et de fleurs des îles. Son parfum m'avait enivré, je n'avais eu qu'une envie c'était de rester là toute ma vie et d'oublier le monde extérieur si dur et barbare, je n'avais pas envie d'affronter à nouveau la réalité, j'avais envie dans la douceur et la chaleur de ses bras accueillants.  
  
Mais, malheureusement comme tout les bons moments ont une fin, celui-ci n'échappa pas à la règle et nous avions entendu le professeur Dumbledore toussoter discrètement pour nous faire redescendre sur terre.  
  
- Je suis obligé d'interrompre vos retrouvailles mais je pense que nous devrions tous réfléchir au problème Lucius Malefoy, car il représente bel et bien un problème, nous fit remarquer le directeur, je pense qu'il apprendra assez rapidement votre réconciliation et cela m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il apprécie, et il y a donc de grandes chances pour qu'il vienne ici pour essayer de se venger, je ne crains pas pour votre sécurité mais pour la sienne....  
  
- Pardon comment ça vous craignez pour sa sécurité on s'en contrefiche de sa sécurité à celui-là, de quel coté êtes-vous du sien où du notre, demandais- je brutalement.  
  
- Du votre bien entendu Miss Granger calmez-vous voyons, je ne veux pas que vous agissiez contre lui sans réfléchir voilà tout, personne ne mérite de mourir tant que son heure n'est pas venu, répondit Dumbledore pour tenter de me calmer, et je ne pense pas que la sienne soit venue.  
  
- Je vous trouve bien impoli miss Granger si ça ne tenait qu'à moi cela ferait longtemps que vous seriez collée pour une semaine au moins pour manque de respect à un professeur, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix doucereuse, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez une histoire de cœur un tant sois peu importante et qui méritait vaguement qu'on s'y intéresse, que vous devez vous croire tout permis et nous parler comme vous le voulez.  
  
- Mais cela ne tient pas qu'à vous donc cela ne sert à rien de me menacer alors que vous n'avez pas le droit de nous punir, répliquais-je énervée, et si notre histoire ne vous intéresse pas vous n'avez qu'à partir au lieu de rester là et de m'invectiver.  
  
- Parlez moi correctement ou sinon vous le regretterez, me menaça à nouveau le maître des potions en me lançant un regard assassin, vous n'êtes qu'une élève je vous rappelle et donc vous nous devez obéissance et respect et pas seulement lorsque vous êtes en cours en train de faire votre miss je-sais- tout....  
  
- Severus cela suffit, coupa sèchement le professeur McGonagall agacée, arrêtez donc de menacer Miss Granger elle a assez subi d'émotions fortes pour ce soir, ne chercher pas en plus à la faire sortir de ses gonds juste pour pouvoir lui donner une punition sous prétexte qu'elle appartient à la maison des Gryffondors.  
  
- Promettez-moi s'il vous plaît que vous n'agirez pas selon votre cœur et vos émotions lorsque votre chemin vous fera croiser celui de Mr Malefoy senior, repris le vieux sorcier d'un ton pressant, je ne voudrais que vous ayez à le regretter et que votre conscience soit trop lourde à supporter.  
  
Nous n'avions pas pris la peine de répondre, ne voulant pas lui mentir et nous nous étions donc dirigés d'un même pas vers la porte, lorsque celle-ci avait été éjectée et avait atterrie au milieu de la pièce, nous évitant de justesse, laissant un épais nuage de poussière et de gravas derrière elle. Au bout de quelque seconde la poussière s'était dissipée et avait laissé place à la silhouette élancée de Lucius Malefoy, dans l'encadrement de la porte, plus furieux que jamais il nous toisait de son regard froid, calculateur et menaçant, il avait soudainement fait un bond en avant tout en me lançant un doloris sans que personne puisse l'en empêcher et que je n'avais pas pu éviter à cause de l'effet de surprise. 

J'avais alors eu l'impression que des lames chauffées à blanc transperçaient chaque centimètre de mon corps, que mes os étaient en train de se consumer et que ma tête allait explosé tellement je souffrais.

Puis tout s'était arrêté, cela n'avait du durer que quelques secondes mais celle-ci m'avait paru durer une éternité, je n'avais pas eu le courage d'essayer de me relever pour faire face à la situation, je me trouvais lâche mais je souffrais trop pour que cette idée de lâcheté me révulse et m'oblige à me relever et à me battre contre celui qui avait hanté mes nuits et mes jours depuis six ans, contre celui qui avait gâché mon adolescence et l'avait transformé en cauchemar.

Mais j'avais senti deux bras protecteurs m'entourer, et Dray m'avait murmuré des paroles apaisantes. Je l'avais senti me soulever et me reposer sur mes jambes qui étaient prises de tremblements incontrôlables, j'avais l'impression qu'elle étaient faites de coton et que s'il me lâchait je tomberait aussitôt.

Lorsque j'avais enfin réussi à retrouver le contrôle de mon corps, j'avais relevé la tête pour observer la scène qui se déroulait à côté de nous, j'avais vu les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall leurs regards étincelants de haine et de mépris étaient posé sur le corps de Lucius plaqué contre le mur, ses cheveux d'habitude si lisse et bien coiffé était emmêlé, partant en tout sens et sa robe de sorcier si impeccable en arrivant dans la pièce était déchiré à plusieurs endroits et salie, devant lui se tenait Dumbledore sa baguette magique pointée sur la poitrine du mangemort, une étrange et impressionnante aura de puissance indéfinissable émanait de lui.

Dray s'était alors jeté sur son père, ayant la ferme intention de le réduire en bouillie, à main nue s'il le fallait. Je m'étais donc jetée sur son père à sa suite, donnant à mon ennemi un coup de pied mal placé qui l'avait fait se raidir sous la douleur, tandis que nous le frappions dans l'idée de lui rendre toute la souffrance que nous avions ressentie, le professeur Dumbledore nous avait fait lévité et déposé au centre de la pièce de façon à ce qu'il soit entre notre ennemi et nous.

D'un même mouvement nous avions alors sorti nos baguettes magiques et au moment où nous nous étions apprêtés à lui lancer un sortilège mortel, nos trois professeurs nous les avaient enlevées et le professeur Dumbledore avait tenté de nous calmer en nous expliquant le pourquoi de leurs gestes.

- Vous devez bien comprendre qu'il ne mérite pas que vous le tuiez, il ne vaut pas que vous deveniez des assassins, vous ne devez pas vous rabaisser à son niveau en le tuant malgré tout ce qu'il a pu faire comme mal, vous n'avez pas à décider de qui mériterait la mort et de qui mériterait la mort. Ni vous, ni moi, ni personne d'autre. Il doit être arrêté et jugé pour ses crimes, il faut que tout les sorciers et sorcières qui le considéraient comme quelqu'un de bien le voie tel qu'il est c'est à dire un meurtrier. Ne vous salissez pas les mains à cause de la haine que vous éprouvez.  
  
- Vous ne comprenez pas à quel point il nous a fait souffrir et combien ce qu'il a fait est horrible, m'écrirais-je hors de moi, ma vie a été un enfer ces six dernières année à cause de cet homme ...  
  
- Et la mienne aussi, enfant, j'avais peur de me retrouver seul avec lui car je craignais qu'il ne me frappe avec sa canne ou un fouet ou encore ne me lance des sorts de magie noir, cria Draco ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs haineux, j'étais obligé de me cacher dans les placards ou sous mon lit pour lui échapper, parfois il m'enfermait plusieurs jours à la cave en ne me nourrissant presque pas jusqu'à ce que ma mère réussisse à le convaincre de me faire sortir !  
  
- Et vous croyez donc qu'à cause de cela il mérite de mourir ?, nous demanda le professeur Dumbledore en nous lançant un regard perçant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.  
  
- Et bien oui, tout à fait, il ne mérite pas mieux, il n'a pas sa place sur terre, dis-je en relevant le menton dans une attitude de défi.  
  
- Moi je ne sais pas vraiment, mais bon, s'il va en prison et qu'il arrive à s'échapper ? Je préfère le savoir mort et pouvoir vivre tranquillement que de me demander s'il ne va pas à tout moment s'évader et venir nous tuer, fit remarquer Dray une lueur d'inquiétude passant dans ses prunelles.  
  
- Miss Granger croyez-vous vraiment qu'il n'y a rien de pire que la mort ? Et bien si vous pensez que non je peux, moi, vous assurez que si, une vie passée derrière les barreaux d'une prison n'est pas une vie, surtout si cette prison se trouve être celle d'Azkaban, affirma le vieux sorciers, je peux néanmoins vous faire la promesse qu'il ne s'échappera pas, j'y veillerai.  
  
J'étais assez sceptique de la véridicité de ses paroles, comment et pourquoi le plus grand sorcier veillerait à ce qu'un prisonnier d'Azkaban ne s'échappe pas, mais d'un autre coté j'avais confiance en lui, en son pouvoir et en sa générosité. J'avais donc abaissé ma baguette, tout en fusillant du regard le mangemort et en lui lançant une insulte bien sentie. Le directeur avait alors pointé sa propre baguette sur Lucius Malefoy en récitant une formule qui avait fait apparaître de solides cordes argentées qui s'étaient enroulées autour de lui en le maintenant fermement contre le mur. Puis les trois professeurs sortirent de la pièce, Rogue en tête faisant léviter leur prisonnier. Dumbledore s'était retourné et nous avait dit :  
  
- Vous avez subi un grand choc ce soir, vous devriez rester ici pour en discuter et vous reposer, cela vous permettra d'assimiler et d'accepter plus facilement les évènements de ce soir.  
  
- Merci de nous permettre de rester ici cette nuit, répondis-je reconnaissante.  
  
- Je vous préviendrais dans les jours qu'y vienne de la date du procès de Lucius Malefoy, je pense qu'il faudra que vous veniez témoigner, expliqua calmement notre directeur.  
  
- Très bien, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous aujourd'hui, dit Draco les yeux étincelants de soulagement.  
  
- De rien, c'est normal voyons, allez passer une bonne nuit, dit Dumbledore en souriant.  
  
Il était sorti de la pièce et avait fermé à clé la porte derrière lui. Draco s'était avancé vers moi, avait glissé ses mains autour de ma taille et s'était penché pour m'embrasser. J'avais eu l'impression que mon cœur allait exploser tellement il battait vite, mes mains s'étaient naturellement glissée sur sa nuque comme pour l'empêcher d'interrompre notre baiser. Alors que nos lèvres s'étaient détachées, il m'avait murmuré un « je t'aime » rempli de tendresse et d'amour, j'avais alors senti un frisson remonté le long de mon échine, mon cœur battait la chamade et ma respiration s'était accélérée sous le coup de l'émotion.  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime depuis toujours malgré nos disputes et notre haine apparente je t'aimais et je t'aimerais toujours n'en doute jamais, lui avais-je susurré. 

Il m'avait alors à nouveau embrasser, au fur et à mesure le baiser se fit plus pressant, puis Dray avait commencé à me déposer de léger baiser le long de mon cou, tandis que des soupirs de plaisirs s'échappaient de ma bouche ses baiser étaient devenus plus insistants laissant une légère trace humide sur son passage, il avait glissé ses mains dans mes cheveux enlevant les quelques attaches qui maintenait ma coiffure en place puis ses mains avaient glissé sous mon débardeur et avaient caressé mon dos me faisant tressaillire au moindre mouvement de ses mains sur ma peau nue.

Dray s'était reculé vers le lit et nous nous étions allongé dessus tandis que ses caresses se faisaient plus insistante. Mais sans prévenir, je m'étais relevée et m'était appuyée contre le bord de la cheminée de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Draco s'était relevé et approché de moi, se tenant à une certaine distance puis m'avais chuchot :

- Mione tu sais que je ne ferais rien que tu ne veuilles pas, on est pas presser on est plus à quelques semaines ou mois près maintenant. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, tu me crois n'est-ce pas ?  
  
- Oui, bien sur que je te crois j'ai confiance en toi, avais-je dit pensive, mais je ne sais pas je pense beaucoup à ce qui s'est passé ce soir et ....  
  
- C'est normal ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons gentiment passer la soirée à discuter puis nous dormirons, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. 

Nous avions alors passé plusieurs heures à discuter des évènements de ce soir mais aussi de ce qui avait fait nos vies ces six dernières années.

Il était environ minuit lorsque j'avais eu une irrésistible envie de danser un slow avec lui avec ou sans musique ça m'était égal mais il fallait que je danse serrée contre son torse à l'abri de ses bras. Je l'avais alors entraîné au milieu de la pièce là où elle est là plus large et nous nous étions mit à danser un doux slow, il me fredonnait une douce chanson à l'oreille qui m'avait envoûté, puis j'avais commencé à bouger lascivement contre lui laissant mes mains découvrirent la douce peau de son dos, il s'était penché vers moi et m'avait suçoté l'oreille, puis m'avait doucement embrassé, mes gestes s'étaient faits plus insistant lorsqu'il m'avait attrapé les poignets en me disant :

- Si tu veux que je puisses un minimum me contrôler il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de faire ça.  
  
- Peut-être que j'ai changé d'avis, car la seule chose qui me retenait, s'était que j'avais besoin de parler mais maintenant que nous avons discuté .... ,dis-je tout en me frottant contre lui.  
  
- Tu es sur de toi, m'avais-t-il demandé doucement, je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrettes après ça serait dommage. 

Pour toute réponse je m'étais mise à déboutonner sa chemise tout en embrassant les parcelles de peau que je découvrais, il avait une peau douce, laiteuse et sucrée, tandis que mes lèvres parcouraient sa poitrine il avait détaché la jupe que je portais, celle-ci avait glissé à terre bientôt suivie par sa chemise, que j'avais finie de détacher, par mon petit débardeur rose, puis par son jean qui rejoignit vite fait les autres habits sur le sol dès que j'avais fini de me battre contre ses boutons. Il m'avait alors pris dans ses bras et m'avait déposé sur les draps en soie verte.

Mes mains parcoururent son torse minutieusement tandis que Dray déposait de légers baisers sur tout les carré de peau à sa portée laissant une légère traînée humide sur ma peau.

Puis nos lèvres s'unirent à nouveau montrant tout notre amour et l'espoir que nous avions d'avoir un meilleure avenir ensemble que les vies que nous avions vécus séparément ces dernières années. Puis nos caresses avaient repris tout doucement, pleines de tendresses, nos respirations s'étaient accélérées, les derniers vêtements qui nous recouvraient avaient été jeté au milieu de la pièce nos baiser s'étaient fait plus brûlants et nous nous étions abandonnés l'un à l'autre, cela avait été notre nuit et personne ne pourrait jamais nous la prendre.

Notre première nuit avait été magique, un mélange d'amour, de tendresse et de confiance.

* * *

J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire mais je suis contente de ma fin c'est déja un bon point !! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Bisous


	7. When the cat's away the mice will play

**_N/a: _**_Bon je vous laisse un petit mot très rapide parce que là il est 1h30 du matin et demain je dois me lever à 7h30 donc voil !!! ce chapitre est très long et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!!_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviewers ce soir donc je réécrirais ce chapitre d'ici un ou deux jours avec les réponses aux reviews sachez qu'elles m'ont fait très plaisirs !!_

_Voilà gros bisous_

Rappel sur la fin du chapitre précédent : 

nos baiser s'étaient fait plus brûlants et nous nous étions abandonnés l'un à l'autre, cela avait été notre nuit et personne ne pourrait jamais nous la prendre.

Notre première nuit avait été magique, un mélange d'amour, de tendresse et de confiance.

****

_

* * *

_

__

_Chapitre 7 When the cat's away the mice will play :_

__

Lorsque j'avais été réveillée le lendemain matin par les chauds rayons du soleil de fin mai, je m'étais sentie étrangement bien et quand le doux souffle de Dray m'avait chatouillé le cou, la soirée que nous avions passé ensemble m'était aussitôt revenue en mémoire. Tandis que je lâchais un soupir de bonheur Dray, qui s'était réveillé, s'était mis à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille puis à me faire de doux et aériens baisers dans le cou.

- Alors bien dormi mon amour ? Demandais-je avant de l'embrasser doucement, personnellement j'ai dormi comme un béb !

- Est- ce qu'on t'as déjà dit que tu ressembles à un ange quand tu dors, surtout à l'aube, quand tes traits sont doux et réguliers, que tu as un léger sourire sur les lèvres et que tes cheveux sont étalés autour de ton visage, les particules de lumière du lever du soleil qui entre par la fenêtre font briller tes cheveux et donnent l'impression de se poser sur tes cils pour éclairer ton si beau visage, me murmura-t-il avec amour redessinant avec son doigt les contours de mon visage, tu es si belle mon ange.

Nos lèvres s'étaient à nouveau scellé, dans un élan d'amour et de désir, nos mains cherchant à redécouvrir le corps de l'autre, lorsqu'un bruit à la fenêtre nous avait coupé dans notre élan, s'était un majestueux hibou grand duc de l'école qui attendait patiemment que la fenêtre lui soit ouverte.

Je m'étais levée tirant avec moi le drap de soie pour l'enrouler autour de moi mais Dray prétextant un froid polaire dans la pièce s'était serré contre moi et avait enroulé le doux tissu autour de nous.

Une fois la lettre en notre possession, l'oiseau nous avait lancé un regard courroucé lorsque Dray avait commencé à me chatouiller me faisant glousser et m'empêchant de prendre la missive des pattes du hibou agacé.

Le parchemin était signé par Dumbledore, il était écrit :

« Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy,

Je tenais à vous préciser que M. Lucius Malefoy est sous la surveillance des aurors: Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebot et Alastor Maugrey.

Ce sont des aurors de confiance, à qui je confierais ma vie s'il le fallait. Ils veilleront donc parfaitement à ce que M. Malefoy ne puisse s'enfuir en attendant son procès.

Le ministre de la magie M. Cornelius Fudge doit ce matin même me rejoindre dans mon bureau à 8h30 précise pour pouvoir discuter de son jugement et de la date de celui-ci c'est donc pour cela que votre présence est chaudement recommandée. Soyez à l'heure.

Albus Dumbledore. »

- C'est dommage que l'on soit si pressé, j'avais un programme assez intéressant pour nous à la place, dit Dray un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, mais bon comme il est déjà 6h45 et que lorsque je prends une douche, je suis très mais alors très lent et bien il va falloir remettre ça à plus tard et je vais devoir aller prendre une douche tout seul comme un malheureux que je suis, c'est triste.

- Ne rigole pas avec ça, si on continue comme ça on va être en retard et si on l'est Fudge va être de mauvaise humeur, il ne va pas être en notre faveur, il va tout faire pour montrer que nous ne sommes que de stupides adolescents, dis-je stressée, et ….

- C'est bon ma puce, calme-toi, on sera à l'heure ne t'inquiètes pas comme ça, tu as largement le temps de prendre une douche avec moi pour te relaxer, puis de mettre ta plus belle robe, de te coiffer comme une princesse et de petit déjeuner, me fit-il remarquer en me prenant dans ses bras pour me détendre, ne stresse pas à cause de cette entrevue, tout va bien se passer, Fudge va être content que mon père ai été arrêté, il va nous féliciter ou quelque chose comme ça et on pourra passer un dimanche tranquille à flâner dans le parc ou à s'enfermer ici pour discuter, s'embrasser enfin profiter l'un de l'autre.

- Moui, tu as raison, dis-je d'une toute petite voix de souris, mais et si ….

- Non pas de si aujourd'hui, me coupa-t-il fermement mais gentiment, avec des si on pourrait refaire le monde, donc ça ne sert à rien de dire si. Ok ?

- Ok, murmurais-je.

- J'ai mal entendu, tu as dit quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant.

- OK ! Hurlais-je essayant de contrôler le début de fou rire que je sentais naître, d'accord, alors on va la prendre cette douche ou tu comptes rester là à discuter ?

- Evidemment que je veux la prendre cette douche, s'exclama-t-il, allez hop on y va !

Il m'avait alors porté jusqu'à la magnifique salle de bain des préfets, qu'il avait verrouillé derrière nous, nous assurant ainsi une parfaite tranquillité.

Pendant qu'il faisait couler notre bain, après avoir changer d'avis sur la douche, je m'étais assise sur une pile de moelleuses serviettes blanches et je m'étais perdue dans des pensées très peu optimistes, je pensais à comment pourrais se dérouler le procès de son père, parce qu'il y avait trop de sorciers et sorcières du ministère qui croyaient encore en son innocence et c'était ce qui me faisait peur, ce qui rendrait ce procès long et incertain de la décision qui devra être prise à la fin. S'il ne le condamnait pas à la prison à vie et au retirement de ses pouvoirs magiques, c'était une potion qui avait été découverte en début de notre sixième année qui permettait de retirer ses pouvoirs à un sorcier condamné à la prison à vie ou aux bannissements du monde magiques, alors je ne savais pas ce qu'on deviendrait car j'étais incapable de m'imaginer vivre dans un monde où Lucius Malefoy serait un homme libre.

- Hey ! Ma puce qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Me demanda soudainement Draco en s'approchant de moi.

- Rien je me disais que si ton père n'est pas condamné alors qu'est-ce qu'on fera ? Lui demandais-je essayant de retenir un sanglot de rage et de peur.

- Je ne sais pas mais il sera condamner, ne t'inquiètes pas Dumbledore nous l'a promis, tu te souviens ? me dit-il tout en me berçant pour calmer mes sanglots

- Oui je sais, il faut que j'arrête d'y penser et nous verrons bien le moment venu, dis-je calmée, il faut profiter du moment présent.

- Oui, et justement notre bain est prêt, fit-il remarquer en souriant, alors allons en profiter.

Nous avions alors passé presque une heure à nager tellement le bain était grand et profond, à se laver avec tous les savons parfumés que nous avions trouvés, à s'embrasser et à parler de tout et de rien, de notre avenir, de notre passé, de ce que nous aurions aimé faire dans les jours qui suivaient . Puis nous avions essayé de nous mettre d'accord sur le fait de montrer à toute l'école que nous sortions ensemble, et il avait fini par l'emporter, m'avait pris par la taille et nous étions entrés dans la salle qui était presque vide étant donné que nous étions un dimanche matin à 8h00, les trois quarts des élèves de l'école devaient encore être en train de dormir. Mais notre entrée avait quand même été très remarqué puisque lorsque les portes s'étaient ouvertes pour nous laisser entrer un silence surpris puis un bourdonnement s'était fait entendre dans la salle, les quelques élèves présents dont des serpentards et des gryffondors nous montraient du doigt tout en chuchotant très peu discrètement avec leur voisin.

L'ambiance assez pesante avait disparu grâce à l'arrivée de Dumbledore accompagné de M. Fudge, qui étaient venu prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble avant leur entretien.

Dray et moi nous nous étions tous les deux assis à la table des gryffondors jusqu'à ce que Harry se soit avancé calmement vers nous et nous avait dis qu'il ne fallait pas abuser non plus que même dans les autres maisons lorsque deux personnes sortaient ensemble ils s'asseyaient que très rarement à la même table, et donc si nous voulions le faire, il vaudrait mieux attendre que nos condisciples se soient habitués à notre couple. J'avais donc pris mon petit déjeuner avec Harry, je lui avais raconté notre soirée enfin le début puis, je lui avais confié à quel point j'étais nerveuse d'aller parler de Lucius Malefoy devant le ministre de la magie qui ne m'aimait pas beaucoup vu les regards qu'il m'avait lancés en entrant dans la grande salle.

- C'est de ma faute, pardonne-moi Mione, dit Harry d'une voix rempli d'amertume, c'est à cause de moi car Fudge me déteste et comme tu es ma meilleure amie et qu'il le sait, et bien il ne t'aime pas.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Harry, je t'ai défendu devant lui et il n'a pas aimé que j'appuie tes dires en 4ième année par exemple lorsqu'on disait que voldemort était de retour et qu'il ne nous croyait pas c'est à partir de ce moment qu'il nous a détesté, dis-je fermement.

- Il est 8h20, tu devrais aller chercher Malef… pardon Draco pour rejoindre Dumbledore et Fudge car ils viennent de quitter la grande salle, me fit gentiment remarquer mon ami.

- Oui j'y vais mais d'abord je voulais te dire que Ron et toi ne devez surtout pas vous sentir obligés d'appeler Draco par son prénom, dis-je, ce n'est pas parce qu'on sort ensemble que vous devez devenir son ami si vous ne le voulez pas, il faudrait juste que vous ne l'insultiez pas et ça suffira.

- Vas-y et moi ça ne me dérange pas de l'appeler par son prénom, je convaincrais Ron dans faire autant, m'affirma-t-il sur de lui, allez vous aller être en retard.

Je m'étais précipitamment levée et avais couru tout en trébuchant vers la table des serpentards où j'avais été accueillie par une flopée de regards assassins, pour eux c'était comme si je leur avais volé leur prince car Dray était presque considéré comme le roi chez la maison aux serpents et surtout grâce à l'influence, néfaste pour lui, de son père mais aussi parce qu'il était le chouchou de Rogue le professeur le plus froid et distant de Poudlard.

Il m'avait tranquillement attrapé la main et nous avions parcouru les couloirs du château jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, mais une fois arrivée là-bas notre problème fut le mot de passe car nous ne le connaissions pas mais Rogue en était sorti à ce moment là, l'air mi-furieux mi-heureux mélange assez difficile d'émotions il faut bien l'avouer, nous disant sèchement que le mot de passe était bulles baveuses et que nous étions déjà en retard car nous aurions du arriver avant le professeur Dumbledore et M. le ministre cela lui aurait donné meilleure impression. Puis il était parti dans un tourbillonnement de ses longues capes noires, nous laissant devant la statue, assez inquiets sur la tournure que prendrait les évènements.

- Bon on devrait peut-être y aller parce que là on va vraiment être en retard, dit Draco, mais ne fais quand même pas attention à ce qu'à dit Rogue ce mec là ne sera jamais capable d'être gentil et encourageant sauf avec moi à une certaine époque mais à mon avis plus maintenant !

- Ok, bulles baveuses, récitais-je en essayant de contrôler le tremblement dans ma voix.

Nous étions donc entrés dans le majestueux bureau ou nous avions été salués très chaleureusement par notre directeur mais par-contre le ministre nous avait à peine adressée un signe de tête tout en disant d'une voix glaciale que nous aurions du arriver à l'heure.

- Mais nous sommes à l'heure puisqu'il est 8h28 et que nous devions être ici à 8h30, dit Draco brusquement, alors vous êtes priés de ne pas passe votre mauvaise humeur sur nous .

- Jeune homme je vous prierais de me parler sur un autre ton, averti Fudge, ou sinon ….

- Oui ou sinon quoi ? Demanda sèchement le jeune serpentard, vous nous menacer ou je rêve ?

- Je suis un adulte, qui plus est, je suis le ministre de la magie vous me devez donc un certain respect, répliqua le ministre agacé, asseyez-vous maintenant.

- Et parce que vous être ministre je vous dois plus de respect à vous qu'à un autre ? Demanda Dray sur la défensive, je ne crois pas vous voyez, vous ne méritez pas que je vous respecte plus que n'importe quelle personne que je croiserais. !

Eh bien oui vous me devez …….

- Cela suffit maintenant M. Malefoy calmez-vous, je vous prie, les coupa le professeur Dumbledore tout en lançant un regard sévère à Draco, et vous M. le ministre je ne pense pas que vous soyez venu pour vous disputer avec mes élèves, donc parlons plutôt de l'affaire qui vous amène ici.

- Oui, vous avez en effet raison, discutons plutôt du père de ce jeune homme et de son futur jugement ainsi que celui de M. Draco Malefoy ici présent, dit M. Fudge fier de lui.

- QUOI ??????? Comment ça mon jugement c'est une blague bien sur, s'exclama Draco qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être jug ? Quel crime ai-je commis ?

- Vous avez protégé votre père lorsqu'il a commis ses crimes en ne lé dénonçant pas aux aurors, dit Fudge d'une voix cassante, vous devez donc être jugé et puni pour cela.

- Enfin monsieur le ministre ça n'était qu'un enfant, il ne pouvait rien faire contre son père, il était sous son influence, de toute manière il est mineur il n'a donc pas à aller devant la justice pour payer les crimes de son père mais pour témoigner contre lui, répliqua calmement Dumbledore, il n'est pas coupable d'avoir cacher des meurtres puisque son père le menaçait et mettait ses menaces à exécution lorsqu'il ne lui obéissait pas, il ne pouvait donc rien dire.

- Je pense quand même que ce jeune homme est coupable de …….

- Il n'est pas coupable je m'en porterais garant devant la cour s'il le faut, le coupa fermement le vieux sorcier, passons donc au cas de son père et décidons d'une date de jugement qui permettrait à mes deux élèves de témoigner contre lui.

- Très bien passons au cas de M. Malefoy père, alors nous sommes le 24 mai, le jugement ne peut avoir lieu avant la fin de leur année scolaire puisque ……..

- Si cela serait mieux pour eux s'il était jugé avant leurs examens ils pourront ainsi les passer dans un meilleur état d 'esprit que s'ils se demandent comment va finir toute cette histoire et je tiens à ce que leurs examens soit très réussi puisque c'est une partie de leur avenir qui est en jeux, dit Dumbledore.

- Oui c'est comme vous voulez, je m'occuperais donc de ce procès des que je serais de retour au ministère et je me débrouillerais pour qu'il est lieu cette semaine où en début de semaine prochaine, dit Fudge tout en grimaçant légèrement montrant qu'il n'aimait pas du tout faire plaisir à Dumbledore.

- Très bien, je pense que nous pouvons libérer mes deux jeunes élèves pour qu'ils puissent profiter de ce magnifique dimanche après-midi, s'exclama gaiement le directeur.

Oui et bien moi je vous laisse dès maintenant beaucoup de lettres m'attendent au ministère pour que cette affaire soit réglée au plus vite, répliqua sèchement le ministre, 

- et puis je vais devoir accepter l'interview de la gazette du sorcier et…. Enfin bref j'ai beaucoup de travail. Dumbledore, jeune gens, à bientôt.

- En effet à très bientôt j'espère M. Fudge, dit tranquillement Dumbledore.

- Au revoir M. le ministre, avons-nous dit à l'unisson d'une voix monocorde.

- Je n'ai qu'un seul conseil à vous donner pour le procès, nous dit le professeur Dumbledore, c'est de dire la vérité quoi qu'il arrive et puis surtout de ne pas trop vous en faire car cela se passera très bien. Profitez de votre journée maintenant.

Nous étions sortis tout les deux plongés dans nos pensées, je sentais que Dray était encore furieux à cause du comportement de Fudge et moi j'avais essayé de reléguer très loin au fond de moi le sentiment de peur qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez et qui ne présageait rien de bon pour mon état mental d'ici le procès.

La journée et la semaine qu avait suivi avait été très calme en comparaison à notre soirée de la veille, seul les disputes entre gryffondors et serpentards avaient mis une ambiance encore plus pesante sur les deux maisons.

Nous avions été prévenus de la date du procès une journée avant, il devait avoir lieu le vendredi 29 mai à 9h00 précise comme nous l'indiqua gentiment Dumbledore. Nous devions y aller par la poudre de cheminée en passant par le bureau de notre directeur, qui nous accompagnerait ainsi que les professeurs Rogue et McGonaggall puisqu'ils avaient assisté à toute la scène qui avait eu lieu à Poudlard.

Le matin du jugement mon ventre était noué, j'avais à peine réussi à dire bonjour à Dray et aux professeurs tellement j'étais nerveuse, et les paroles de mon petit ami n'avaient eu cette fois aucun effet sur mon stress, je ne pourrais me calmer qu'une fois sortie de la salle du jugement et à condition bien sur que le verdict nous soit favorable.

Une fois arrivée là-bas nous avions été installés sur les bancs au coté des mages et sorcières qui devaient présider et faisaient partis de l'assemblée. L'entrée de Lucius Malefoy, encadré pas les trois aurors en qui j'avais confiance, marqua le début du procès où il fut cité une longue liste de crimes commis par l'accusé puis un nombre élevé de témoins appuyèrent les faits, et lorsque les juges avaient du voter à main levée pour son enfermement à la prison d'Azkaban ainsi que le retirement de ses pouvoirs magiques à vie avaient été voté à l'unanimité.

A la sortie de la salle beaucoup de sorciers et sorcières étaient venus nous saluer et nous féliciter d'avoir contribuer à son arrestation. Mais je me sentais mal à l'aise d'être saluée et presque applaudie alors que d'avoir du entendre la liste des crimes de Lucius Malefoy avait été une souffrance pour moi puisque dedans il y avait l'assassinat de Kiana.

Sentant mon malaise Draco m'avait tiré à l'écart, prise dans ses bras et murmur :

- Je crois que tu as passé assez de temps à regretter le passé et à pleurer Kiana, souviens-toi de ce qu'elle nous a dit, il faut qu'on vive notre vie maintenant. Tu dois faire ton deuil.

- Je sais mais c'est si dur certains jours de se dire qu'il faut avancer et ne pas regarder en arrière, murmurais-je les larmes aux yeux, j'ai l'impression de couler et qu'il n'y a personne pour m'en empêcher.

- Moi je suis là et c'est tout ce qui compte, tu n'es pas toute seule et ne le seras jamais, je te le promets, me dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Puis la fin de l'année avec nos examens étaient arrivés plus vite que nous ne l'avions prévu, avaient suivies les vacances d'été avec nos rendez-vous quotidien dans notre repère secret, nos ballades dans la propriété de Draco et la rencontre entre mes parents et lui. Ils se connaissaient déjà mais le souvenir que mes parents avaient gardé de la famille Malefoy était plus que mauvais et la rencontre avait été plutôt tendu.

Puis était arrivée la rentrée et un longue année pleine de disputes, de rendez-vous, de nouvelles amitiés, de stress pour notre avenir qui se profilaient à l'horizon et pour les examens de fin d'année, du bonheur pendant l'organisation du bal de fin d'année et de la remise de nos diplômes si durement acquis.

Il était 19h00, nous étions début juillet et la remise des diplômes venait de commencer avec le discours de Dumbledore, les élèves de septièmes années étaient regroupés sur quatre rangées chacune représentant une des maisons de Poudlard, tandis que les parents étaient regroupés derrière leurs enfants sans distinction d'aucunes sortes. Les diplômes étaient remis par ordre alphabétique, plus les g se rapprochaient et lus je regardais Dray avec insistance, puis il avait enfin daigné me regardé, m'avait souri et avait dit silencieusement : « tout va bien se passer ». Et en effet tout s'était très bien déroulé, une fois la cérémonie finie, la grande salle avait été vidé de toutes ses chaises pour laisser place à des buffets disposés aux quatre coins de la salle ainsi qu'à une petite estrade où le groupe était venu s'installé. Le parc de Poudlard avait été décoré et l'on pouvait voir des grottes scintillantes ainsi que des fontaines dorées ou encore des centaines de fées scintillantes chantant de douces chansons mais surtout des gondoles avaient été installées sur le lac et un labyrinthe s'était formé sur sa surface, permettant ainsi de se promener sur l'eau tout en étant tranquille.

Après avoir dansé un peu Draco m'avait emmené sur une gondole, où nous avions discuté de notre avenir ensemble, lorsque soudain il m'avait demandé tout en s'agenouillant à mes pieds :

- Hermione, est-ce que tu veux bien être ma femme ? Je sais que nous sommes encore jeunes mais cette vie je veux la passer à tes cotés, je veux fonder une famille avec toi et peut-importe notre âge, peut-importe ce qui arrivera dans nos vies, je t'aimerais toujours. Ma demande n'est pas très original mais elle est sincère.

Tandis qu'une bouffée de bonheur m'avait envahi je m'étais jetée dans ses bras faisant tangué dangereusement la gondole tout en lui disant un oui plein de joie et en l'embrassant jusqu'à ce que nous le manque d'air nous oblige à nous séparer.

- C'est vrai tu veux bien être ma femme ? Me redemanda-t-il fou de joie.

- Evidemment, m'exclamais-je sur mon petit nuage de bonheur.

* * *

Voilà ce chapitre est fini !!! et il n'en reste plus qu'un !!!! qui est en quelque sorte un épilogue vous l'aurez je ne sais pas quand !!! au maximum avant le 10 juillet puisque c'est là que je pars et que je veux l'avoir fini avant !!

Voilà bisous à tous !!!


	8. I will always love you

**N/a :** Coucou tout le monde !!!! Et oui c'est déjà le dernier chapitre j'ai du mal à me rendre compte qu'après bah ça sera fini !! Mais bon je vais pouvoir me mettre à l'écriture d'une autre fic comme ça !!

Bref merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews qui m'ont fait très très très plaisirs !!!Je répondrais aux reviews des chapitre 6, 7 et puis 8 à la rentrée.

Bon voilà j'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous décevra pas !! j'arrive pas à savoir s'il est potable ou non !!! bref lisez le et dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il est horrible je le réécrirais !!

**Epiloque : chapitre 7: I will always love you :**

- Ici repose Draco Malefoy, homme qui s'est battu toute sa vie pour que le bien règne et pour protéger sa famille, le prêtre magique fit une pause dans sa litanie tandis qu'un sanglot s'élevait au premier rang de l'assistance, il fut un époux fidèle, un père aimant, un grand-père exemplaire, un arrière-grand-père protecteur, un ami modèle et un auror de renom. Son souvenir restera à jamais dans nos cœurs et malgré la douleur de la perte d'un être cher, nous nous souviendrons que sa vie fut heureuse, bien remplie et qu'il s'est éteint en souriant à la mort.

Tandis que le prêtre magique continuait de vanter les méritent de mon époux, mon esprit s'était enfuit vers un souvenir lointain, un jour de printemps, un peu plus de trois ans après notre sortie de Poudlard et juste après qu'il ait reçut son diplôme d'auror. Des gens étaient assis sur deux rangées, au contraire de la sobre cérémonie auquel j'assistais aujourd'hui, là les gens parlaient et souriaient gaiement, ils portaient des robes de sorciers aux couleurs chatoyantes, une femme d'apparence moldue se tamponnait-les eux avec un mouchoir en tissu, un prêtre magique le sourire aux lèvres cette fois, se tenait au fond de l'allée, il parlait avec trois jeunes hommes dont un qui semblait plus nerveux que les deux autres car il lançait des regards frénétiques vers l'entrée de la gigantesque tente en toile blanche sous laquelle étaient réunis les convives, il portait une robe verte et argent comme pour montrer qu'il avait appartenu autrefois à la très respectée maison des serpentards. A sa droite l'un des deux jeunes hommes était élancé avec des cheveux noirs de jais des yeux aussi verts que la robe du futur époux, tandis que l'autre était en fait plus si jeune que ça puisqu'il s'agissait du très froid professeur de potion à poudlard, parrain de son protégé de toujours, j'ai nommé le futur époux, et ennemi juré du premier témoin déjà cité, Harry Potter, mais à cet instant il s'était transformé en homme souriant et chaleureux puisqu'il riait tranquillement avec le professeur Dumbledore qui était assis au premier rang.

Une trentaine de sorcier était présent pour ce qui représentait un événement assez étonnant, puisqu'il venait pour assister au mariage entre le fils unique de l'ex-mangemort Lucius Malefoy avec une sorcière d'ascendance moldue, donc c'était l'union d'un sorcier de sang pur qui a fait ses études dans la maison des serpentards à une jeune femme d'ascendance moldue qui a fait ses études dans la maison des gryffondors. Pour une petite partie des personnes présentes c'était surtout un événement à ne pas manquer, mais pour les autre c'était la réconciliation entre deux mondes, et surtout l'union de deux personnes qu'ils aimaient.

Puis mes deux demoiselles d'honneur étaient entrées et avaient avancé doucement le long de l'allée, à gauche Ginny avait lancé un regard radieux à son propre futur époux qui se trouvait être mon meilleur ami Harry, puis à sa droite Luna sourit timidement à Ron qui le lui rendit tout en la dévorant du regard, Luna avait bien changé depuis nos années de collège, elle s'était embellie et tout comme Ginny, était devenue une magnifique jeune femme.

Puis, je m'étais avancée à mon tour dans l'allée accompagnée par mon cher père, nous nous étions réconcilié tout les trois après ma sixième année, qui me murmurait que j'étais magnifique et que tout se passerait à merveille.

J'avais vu Dray, mon amour, me sourire à l'autre bout de l'allée, ça m'avait donné envie de courir pour sauter dans ses bras, mais à la place de ça je m'étais sagement avancée jusqu'à lui après que mon père m'a embrassé le front tout en chuchotant un je t'aime ma chérie. Puis la cérémonie s'était déroulée dans le plus grand calme jusqu'à notre baiser où la salle avait explosé de cris de joie et d'applaudissement.

Puis un autre souvenir de mariage, d'autres visages heureux qui attendait impatiemment l'arrivée de la mariée, cette fois c'était Harry qui lançait des regards nerveux autour de lui, Ron et Neville était à ses cotés, son meilleur ami était véritablement heureux puisque la mariée n'était autre que sa petite sœur, qui n'était plus si petite que ça ! Sa robe était magnifique, elle était bleu ce qui allait parfaitement avec son teint et avec ses cheveux, quant à Harry il portait une robe verte qui faisait ressortir le vert de ses yeux. La cérémonie fut courte mais joyeuse aucun incident ne vint troubler leur bonheur.

Une autre cérémonie, celle de mon aînée, ma belle et majestueuse Kiara, ses magnifiques cheveux étaient tréssés de façon à calmer leurs volumes, son visage irradiait de bonheur lorsqu'elle s'était avancé dans l'allée accrochée au bras de son père qui lui était trop émue de voir sa petite fille se marier pour pouvoir parler ou même sourire.

La voix du prêtre me ramena à la réalité assez brutalement, notre fille pleurait doucement contre l'épaule de son frère cadet qui lui regardait droit devant lui avec une expression d'intense souffrance, il ressemblait tellement à son père quand il était comme ça. Je m'étais avancée vers le cercueil où j'avais gravé, avec ma baguette magique comme le voulais la tradition chez les sorciers, à toi pour toujours. Les différents personnes présentes avaient fait de même gravant une parole une pensée qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de dire ou qu'ils ressentaient.

C'est fou de voir à quel point je n'étais pas triste, j'étais nostalgique de notre jeunesse mais je n'avais pas envie de sauter dans la tombe pour le rejoindre, je savais que mon tour viendrait bien assez tôt et que 'avais encore une petite utilité, celle de transmettre ma vie, mes souvenirs à mes enfants, à mes cinq petits enfants, ainsi qu'à mes quatre arrière-petits-enfants qui étaient en âge de comprendre et de retenir ce que j'avais à leur dire.

Le soir même dans une petite cabane perdu au milieu d'un bois à la propriété de Mdme Hermione Granger-Malefoy, qui malgré l'usure du temps n'avait pas perdu de son charme bien au contraire il lui donnait un air mystérieux qu'elle n'avait pas lorsque nous étions enfants, assis au coin du feu, mes deux enfants, Kiara ma fille aînée des cheveux châtains aussi broussailleux que les miens lorsque j'étais plus jeune, des yeux bleus de glace et aussi intelligente et curieuse que j'avais pu l'être, ce n'est d'ailleurs pas pour rien qu'elle à été chez les Poufsouffles, mère de trois magnifiques filles, qui étaient plus des femmes maintenant, Mia, Serpentarde en herbe une magnifique blonde aux yeux verts, un sourire étincelant et une lueur espiègle dans ses yeux malgré ses trente-six ans, Mona de deux la cadette, elle fut une petite fille timide laissant retomber sa longue chevelure noire d'ébène, qu'elle tenait de son père, devant ses yeux pour se cacher, puis elle fut une adolescente rebelle qui provoqua des disputes au sein de la famille et qui nous offrit notre premier arrière-petit-fils Taco lorsqu'elle eut dix-huit ans, et enfin la plus jeune des trois sœurs Mina qui du haut de ses trente ans tout rond était fier d'être célibataire et libre de voyager à travers le monde et d'essayer d'en découvrir tout ses secrets pour pouvoir en faire un bonne article, déjà petite elle voulait voyager tout le temps une vraie petite journaliste en herbe et elle découvrit qu'elle serait son

combat : le féminisme, elle était décidée à améliorée la condition de vie des femmes dans le monde qu'elle soit sorcière ou pas.

Andrew mon fils cadet avait tout de son père, des cheveux blonds presque blanc une mine hautaine et tout dans son attitude était fait pour montrer qu 'il était le fils de Draco Malefoy, mais il n'avait pas son caractère c'est ce qui l'amena à entre à Serdaigle et à y faire de brillante étude, puis après être devenu auror il était devenu papa de deux magnifiques enfants Steven qui tenait tout de son père et Susie qui ressemblait trait pour trait à son grand-père la féminité en plus bien sur. Steven quant à lui c'était marié avec une magnifique indienne qu'il avait rencontrée à Poudlard lors d'un échange entre école et ils avaient eu une petite fille, Rita, qui allait avoir douze ans déjà aujourd'hui.

Je les regardais tour à tour essayant de graver cette image dans ma mémoire, ils étaient magnifique tout les neuf, assis autour de moi me regardant comme si j'étais en porcelaine et que j'allais me briser au premier mouvement, je savais que je commençais à me faire vieille, à cent ans tout rond cette année mais j'avais encore quelque temps devant moi, il est bien connu que les femmes vivent plus longtemps que les hommes.

Je ne savais pas par quel souvenir commencer alors je commençais par mon enfance et ma rencontre avec Draco lorsque nous étions petits, puis, je leurs parlai de ma petite sœur Kiana qui aujourd'hui encore me manquait atrocement, je leurs raconta brièvement sa mort pour ne pas choquer les plus petits mais de toutes façons c'était une partie de notre histoire que mes deux enfants connaissaient déjà.

Puis j'en vins aux moments les plus heureux de ma vie à partir de notre réconciliation, puis, il y eut nos études lui d'auror et moi de professeur de métamorphose, notre mariage qui fut l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, lorsque Voldemort avait été vaincu par Harry, qui avait enfin pu vivre normalement, malgré le nombre de victimes faites de notre côté cela avait été une journée magnifique puisque nous étions enfin délivrer d'une menace grandissante qui nous avait volés trop de bonheur jusque là, la naissance de Kiana, les neufs mois de grossesse avaient été difficiles mais ça n'était rien comparé à l'accouchement lui-même, il avait duré huit heures pendant lesquelles j'avais souffert mais à l'arrivée nous avions une magnifique petite fille et cela m'avait fait oublié tout ces désagréments, la vie nous avait souri, les seuls évènements qui avaient troublé notre vie si heureuse furent les morts des personnes qui nous avaient entourés pendant notre adolescence ou avant ou après, comme certain des professeurs de Poudlard auquel nous tenions le plus comme les professeurs Dumbledore et Mcgonaggall, puis Rogue il y a une trentaine d'années provoquant une sérieuse dépression à Dray car il avait remplacé son père et sa perte avait rouvert une plaie mal guérie depuis l'enfance. Nos parents étaient mort aussi provocant des vagues de tristesses mais il n'y eut pas de raz de marée dans notre vie, nos amis ont eu des vies heureuses aussi certains sont morts, il y a peu de temps mais de vieillesse et non par la faute d'une quelconque personne. C'est le temps qui fait son oeuvre, c'est comme ça comme Dumbledore nous l'avait dit à seize, nous devons tous mourir un jour. Même si la perte de ces êtres à souvent été dur à surmonter, nous nous en sommes toujours sortis pas indemnes mais entiers, c'est ce qui comptait le plus, de pouvoir élever tranquillement nos enfants.

Tranquillement, oui, mais notre vie a failli être bouleversé ainsi que celle du monde entier, peut après notre mariage, ainsi que celui de Harry et Ginny, le combat qui devait décider qui du bien ou du mal l'emporterait à eu lieu et a failli tout gâché. Mais Harry c'était trop bien préparer pour pouvoir perdre ce combat, le combat de sa vie. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'il perdrait son meilleur ami, car Ron a voulu le sauver en recevant un adava kedavra à sa place, nous laissant sur terre le pleurer et essayer de consoler une Luna brisée de chagrin. Heureusement pour nous le chagrin qu'a ressenti Harry a cette instant nous a tous sauver

puisque cela lui a donner la force de tuer son ennemi de toujours, se libérant ainsi du fardeau qui avait pesé sur ses épaules durant son adolescence.

La soirée continua ainsi, puis une longue année se déroula sans que je m'en rende compte mais le temps est quelque chose que l'on ne peut arrêter ni la vieillesse d'ailleurs. Cette année sans Dray me donna l'impression de me noyer tout doucement mais c'était plus douloureux que ce que je ne pensais, ça allait faire un an qu'il m'avait quitté et je savais que mon tour arriverait très bientôt et que cela serait une libération, je pourrais enfin le revoir, revoir ma sœur et mes parents, enfin tout les êtres que j'ai perdu. Mon testament fut mon histoire, notre histoire j'avais passé la dernière année de ma vie à écrire l'histoire de notre vie, un mélange de bonheur, de peur, de chagrin, de retrouvailles, de pertes c'est ce qui fait une vie, la notre fut heureuse, j'espère que celles de mes enfants, petits-enfants et arrières-petits-enfants le seront aussi car ils le méritent vraiment comme nous nous avons mérité de vivre heureux. Je t'aimerais toujours Draco.

Je viens de trouver le récit de sa vie, alors je le complète un petit peu, elle s'est éteinte ce matin, un petit sourire au lèvre comme papa, je suis sure qu'elle était contente de mourir, pour pouvoir le retrouver. Ils nous ont souvent raconté leur histoire à mon frère Andrew et moi, mais la lire m'a montré à quel point ils s'aimaient, à quel point ils étaient prêt à tout pour être ensemble, nous ne sommes pas comme eux, certains de nos enfants oui, mais nous deux non, nous sommes plus posés, plus réfléchis. J'aurais adoré leur ressemblé mais on ne peut pas changer nos vies, il faut s'accepter comme on est. Je ne suis pas sur que lorsqu'il sera temps de mourir, je serais aussi sereine qu'eux, ils ont profité de leur vie, de leur bonheur jusqu'à la dernière miette, malgré la mort des personnes qu'ils aimaient, ils ont continué d'avancer, alors que moi sans eux j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir comment marcher, ils étaient mes guides, mes modèles, comment fait-on pour continuer de vivre lorsque son cœur se brise ?

Elle m'aurait répondu qu'il faut avancer et ne rien regretter alors je fais suivre son conseil et vivre à fond la dernière partie de ma vie, en chantant la chanson qu'ils chantaient out le temps tout les deux, lorsque je leurs avaient demander pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'aimaient particulièrement, papa m'avait dit que pour eux à l'époque où ils étaient obligé de se détester cette chanson voulait tout dire pour eux.

****

**Forgive Me**

Pardonne Moi

**Can you forgive me again ?**

Peux tu me pardonner encore ?

**I don't know what I said **

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit

**But I didn't mean to hurt you **

Mais je ne voulais pas te blesser.

**I heard the words come out **

J'entendais les mots sortir

**I felt that I would die **

Je sentais que je voulais mourir

**It hurt so much to hurt you**

C'est tellement blessant de te faire mal

**Then you look at me**

Puis tu me regardes

**You're not shouting anymore**

Tu ne cries plus

**You're silently broken**

Tu souffres silencieusement

**I'd give anything now**

Je donnerais n'importe quoi maintenant

**To kill those words for you**

Pour effacer ces mots que je t'ai dit.

**Each time I say something I regret I cry I don't want to lose you.**

Chaque fois je dis quelque chose que je regrette, je pleure « je ne veux pas te perdre ».

**But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.**

Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je sais que tu ne me quitteras jamais, yeah.

**'Cause you were made for me**

Car tu es fait pour moi

**Somehow I'll make you see**

D'une façon ou d'une autre, je te montrerai

**How happy you make me**

Combien tu me rends heureuse.

**I can't live this life**

Je ne peux pas vivre ma vie

**Without you by my side**

Sans toi à mes côtés

**I need you to survive**

J'ai besoin de toi pour survivre.

**So stay with me**

Alors reste avec moi

**You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.**

Regarde moi dans les yeux et tu verras que je que je crie pardon a l'intérieur

**And you forgive me again**

Et tu me pardonnes encore

**You're my one true friend**

Tu es mon seul véritable ami

**And I never meant to hurt you**

Et je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

Savent-ils à quel point je souffre aujourd'hui de les avoir perdu ? Je ne crois pas. Ils ont beaucoup souffert lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes, mais leur vie d'adulte a été magnifique. Je ne sais pas si je peux en dire autant de la tienne. Je n'avais vraiment jamais souffert jusqu'à ce que je les perde tout les deux. Maintenant je sais ce que c'est. Et je l'enseignerais à mes enfants et à mes petits-enfants pour qu'ils puissent profiter de leurs vies autant que l'ont fait Hermione et Draco. Ca me fait bizarre de les appeler comme cela, mais ils resteront une légende que ça soit pour moi, pour mon frère ou pour les couples de Poudlard.

Si je fais ce qu'ils ont essayer de nous apprendre tout au long de notre vie, alors peut-être que je mourais aussi sereine qu'ils étaient tout les deux. Heureuse. En paix avec moi-même. Et surtout amoureuse, amoureuse de la vie. Pardonnez-moi de ne pas avoir été une fille parfaite.

* * *

Là chanson c'est celle qui m'a inspiré cette histoire donc je tenais à la mettre.

Voilà ………… c'est fini…….. j'espère que la fin vous a plu !

Bisous à tous et toutes !


End file.
